La profesora de mi Hija
by Srta. Whitlock
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Edward Cullen conosca a la Atractiva Profesora de su hija? ¿Podra el doloroso pasado de ambos interferir entre los tres? RETOMADO
1. Primaria Forks

**IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTE!**

**__**Para las lectoras que siguen esta historia hace tiempo, debo informarles que borré los diez capítulos que había subido. ¿Porqué? Por que los edité y los subiré pronto. Como estos capítulos los escribí hace dos años, cuando quise retomar la historia, no me gustaron algunas cosas que había escrito, así que empezaré otra vez. Si eres nueva en la historia, pero que la disfrutes. No olvides dejar tu opinión!

* * *

**·~ LA PROFESORA DE MI HIJA ~·**

**¿Que sucederá cuando Edward Cullen conozca a la profesora de su Hija? ¿Podrá el doloroso pasado de ambos, interferir en los tres? **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Capítulo I : Primaría Forks**

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡Papi, papi, Despierta! —sentí una vocecilla cantarina muy lejana…— ¡Papi, vamos a llegar tarde!

_¿Tarde? ¿A donde?_

— ¡Papi! ¡Mi entrevista, quiero ir a la escuela! —volvió a decir ahora la muy familiar voz.

Abrí mis ojos, completamente somnolientos, para toparme con los ojitos más lindos que me podían recibir en la mañana.

Mi hija, la razón por las que me levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa, mi pequeña Renesmee, estaba encima de mí..., con su pijama de osito, mirándome con el seño fruncido en señal de frustración.

— ¿Qué hora es, Nessie? —pregunte restregándome los ojos y riéndome de su expresión.

—Las sete quince, hubiera sido más tempano, si no roncaras —me regañó, haciendo un mohín.

_¿Las siete quince de la mañana? Dios…_

—Pero mi amor, la entrevista es a las once treinta… es muy temprano —gemí, aprisione a mi hija entre mis brazos, quedando prácticamente debajo mío, obviamente sin hacerle daño.

— ¡Papa! ¡Déjame! —Chilló entre risas— ¡No hay tempo! Hay que hacer el desayuno, me tengo que poner linda, arreglar mis cosas…

—Nessie… déjame dormir —y empecé a fingir que roncaba.

Nessie se movió como pudo entre mis brazos y salio de la cama corriendo. Pensé que quizá se fue a dormir otra vez, pero lastima que me equivoque.

Volvió cantando, una canción que desconocía, prendió la radio a todo volumen, se subió a la cama con dificultad y empezó a saltar y cantar. Esta niña me quería matar.

—Nessie… por favor, apaga todo y ven aquí, te tengo un regalo. —dije ocupando mi ultima opción.

Mi inocente hija hizo todo lo que le pedí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me miró con sus ojitos chocolates hermosos, y para mi desgracia muy despiertos.

—Cierra los ojos… —le pedí tratando de contener la sonrisa que tenía.

Me levante muy a regaña dientes de mi cama, no estaba en mis planes levantarme tan temprano. Me dirigí hasta el cajón y saque una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rosa. Volví a la cama, junto a mi hija y le propuse:

— ¿Prometes no volver a despertarme así?

Asintió febrilmente, y sonrío mostrándome la ausencia de uno de sus dientes. _Adorable._

— ¿Prometes no despertarme tan temprano? —volvió a asentir.

— ¿Prometes portarte bien hoy? — Asintió con un poco menos de ganas, y algo frustrada.

— ¿Prome…? —no alcancé a terminar la oración y me interrumpió.

— ¡Papi, ya! —dijo frustrada_._

_Bingo_. Escondí la cajita bajo la almohada.

—Esta bien, abre los ojos. —Sonrío emocionada y los abrió

Me vio a mi sentado en la cama, sin da en las manos y de inmediato frunció el seño.

— ¿Y mi regalito? —dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

— ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué no mejor regalo que el cariño de un padre? —dije extendiéndole los brazos.

Torció la boca, se cruzo de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ese no es un regalo —dijo ahora con la vos más triste. —Tu ya eres mío —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Oh cariño, ven aquí —dije acercándola a mi. —Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

La acune en mis brazos, le di un beso en la nariz y saque la cajita con cuidado y la puse frente a ella.

—Abre los ojos, amor. —Los abrió y miro extrañada la pequeña caja de terciopelo. La tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y la abrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrío.

— ¿Te gusto? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¡Papi que lindo! —me sonrío mostrándome un diente ausente— ¡Pónmelo! ¡Lo quiero usar hoy!

Lo que había dentro de la caja era una cadena de plata, con un diamante en forma de corazón, con muchas caras que cuando se iluminaban y formaban destellos como arco iris. Planeaba dárselo después de la entrevista, pero para que me dejara dormir, se lo dí antes.

—Cuando estés vestida te lo pondré, pero ahora vamos a dormir unas horas más y luego nos arreglaremos. ¿Está bien, señorita Renesmee?

Hizo un puchero, pero asintió. Puse la cajita en el velador, programe el despertador y arrope a Nessie a mi lado. Le empecé a tararear su nana, con la que siempre dormía, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos, al igual que yo.

**BELLA POV**

Iba camino a la Escuela primaria de Forks, hoy me dirían si conseguía el trabajo. Hace una semana había tenido la entrevista y hoy me dirían si seria Parvularia o no. Estaba bastante nerviosa, quería el trabajo, mejor dicho, _necesitaba el trabajo_, estaba empezando a tener problemas económicos… y este sería el trabajo perfecto para mi, ya que me encantaban los niños.

Cuando llegué hable con la recepcioncita, la Sra. Coppe, quien me dijo que pasara a hablar con el Director.

—Buenas tardes Srta. Swan, tome asiento. —me invitó con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Greene. —Me senté y espere mientras él revisaba algunos papeles.

—Veamos… Srta. Isabella. Viendo su curriculum, usted no ha trabajado antes de Parvularia, pero trabajo en un Jardín de niños. Creo que estaría trabajando a partir el Próximo mes, cuando empiecen las clases. Su horario y el resto se lo dará la Sra. Coppe.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podré trabajar aquí? —pregunte al borde de la excitación.

—Si Srta. Swan, es correcto —me sonrío.

—Oh muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco.

No podía creerlo, ¡estaría trabajando dentro de un mes! ¡Y en lo que más me gusta!

Me dirigí a la Recepción de la Sra. Coppe a pedir lo que necesitaba.

—Oh, tendrás que esperar un momento, tengo que imprimir muchas cosas, y tomara tiempo. Toma asiento mientras esperas. —me informó.

Le hice caso y me senté en los sillones que estaban ahí. No me había percatado de la presencia masculina que estaba sentada frente a mí. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban con su cabello cobrizo. Traía una camisa a medio abrochar que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, y unos pantalones negros, era _extremadamente_ guapo, no podía pasar de los veintiséis años.

_Quizá es profesor aquí_.

Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, saber que trabajaría con el, que estaría con él todo el año... No me percate que estaba emboda mirándolo cuando me sonrío, una sonrisa ladeada que me dejo estática. Inmediatamente miré a otro lado hasta que escuche:

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi, te llaman! ¡Te van a entrevistar a ti ahora! —dijo una niña pequeña que entró corriendo. Su pelo era más o menos largo, con rizos color bronce, y un vestido azul hermoso. Era una de las niñas mas lindas y adorables que había visto, jamás.

Mi impresión cambio cuando me di cuenta, que se dirigía hacia el hombre que estaba frente a mí. _¿Él era padre? _Seguramente vino a matricular a su hija… No era profesor. **Era Padre, tenía una hija y seguramente una esposa a la que amaba.**

* * *

**¿Te gustó? No olvides dejar tu opinión :)**


	2. Entrevista

**No me aguanté y decidí subir el segundo capítulo hoy mismo, mañana subiré el tercero. **

**Quiero agradecer a Cari y a Romi, por apoyarme con el fic 3**

**Y a ustedes que leen y comentan, y a las que leen y no comentan también.**

* * *

**Capítulo II : Entrevista **

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba sentado esperando a mi hija, me habían dicho que primero la entrevistarían a ella, para saber su comportamiento, sobre todo, si el que se encargaba de ella, era un Padre soltero. No estaba nervioso, mi hija no era inquieta y dudaba mucho que si le preguntaran _¿Cómo te trata tu padre?,_ ella respondería: "_Me maltrata_". Mi hija dependía mucho de mí en el ámbito psicológico y emocional. Trataba de no dejarla mucho con Mary, nuestra niñera, pero tenía que hacerlo todos los días una parte del día. Era médico cirujano, y tenia consultas de lunes a viernes, de ocho de la mañana, a tres de la tarde. Cuando me tocaban cirugías más tarde, mi pequeña se quedaba con sus abuelos o tíos.

Había pedido el día de hoy libre, para venir a la entrevista, en el trabajo me comprendían, no es fácil cuidar de una niña de seis años, cuando tienes veinticinco años. Aparte mi padre trabajaba conmigo, era Jefe en cirugía en el hospital de Forks, el decidía que doctor era conveniente de llevar al quirófano, así que el me ayudaba con los 'permisos'.

—Adiós Sr. Greene —escuche una voz proveniente del pasillo, que conducía a la oficina del director. Mi hija estaba en la oficina continua.

Por el pasillo vi entrar a una mujer, extremadamente hermosa, su pelo castaño caía por sus hombros con leves ondas, en su cara había una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que daba ganas de sonreír también. Era esbelta y caminaba a paso ligero, se dirigió a la Sra. Coppe y le pidió no tengo idea que cosas, ya que lo único en que podía fijar, era en el movimiento que hacían sus labios al hablar.

Se dio vuelta y se encamino hacia donde yo estaba, fue decepción cuando me di cuenta que se iba a sentar en el sillón de enfrente y no junto a mí. Mire para otro lado, quizá ni siquiera había notado mi presencia y eso por algún extraño motivo de entristeció.

Pero sentí una mirada penetrante, y la miré. Sus familiares ojos chocolate me dejaron congelado, eran los mismos ojos que tenia mi hija, nunca había visto unos iguales, yo tenía los ojos verdes y… la madre de Renesmee los tenia azules…

Rápidamente recobre la compostura y le sonreí. Ella no me respondió la sonrisa, desvío la mirada y la fijó al suelo. Me extraño su comportamiento… aunque ¡Claro!, ella quizá estaba en una entrevista… Quizá vino a matricular a su hijo… ¡Claro! Yo estúpido coqueteándole, y ella probablemente estuviera casada. Otra ola de decepción cruzo por mí. Desde que fui padre no me interesaba estar con una mujer en serio, a veces salía con chicas, pero la mayoría salía arrancando cuando les decía que tenia una hija o simplemente la chica que me gustaba ya estaba comprometida… como ahora.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi, te llaman! ¡Te van a entrevistar a ti ahora! —escuche a mi hija, mientras venia corriendo por el pasillo, se acerco y me empezó a jalar del brazo para levantarme.

Miré a la hermosa criatura sentada al frente, y vi en sus ojos tristeza.

_¿Cuál seria el motivo que alguien como ella estuviera triste?_

— ¡Papi pero tendrás que ir solo, me dijeron que no podía entrar yo! —dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras se ponía a saltar.

No podía dejar a mi hija sola, así que me iba a dirigir donde la Sra. Coppe, para ver si ella podría cuidarla un momento, pero una suave voz me interrumpió.

—Si quieres yo la puedo cuidar —su voz era como los Ángeles, no habló muy fuerte, parecía tímida. Atontado, traté de recobrar la postura.

—No quiero molestar, yo… —no es que desconfiara de ella, con solo verle la cara, bastaba para saber que en ella se podía confiar.

—No es molestia, yo estoy esperando unos documentos, no te preocupes. No le haré nada. —Casi susurra lo último un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

_Por supuesto que no le harás nada, si eres un ángel._

**Bella POV**

Creo que había notado mi tristeza, cuando me di cuenta que era su hija. Mientras la niña tiraba de el, él me dio una breve mirada. Escuché que tendría que ir a la entrevista, y que no podía ir con la niña.

—Si quieres yo la puedo cuidar —Dije casi sin pensarlo.

—No quiero molestar, yo… — ¡Dios! Su voz aterciopelada me impedía pensar.

—No es molestia, yo estoy esperando unos documentos —le informé, aunque que estúpida, ni siquiera me conoce y va a dejar a su hija en mis manos. —no te preocupes. No le haré nada. —dije al borde de la vergüenza.

—Esta bien, no me tardare, lo prometo —dijo dirigiéndose a mi, luego se inclino junto a su hija. —Nessie te puedes quedar un momento con…

—Bella —le informé mi nombre y me sonrío.

—Con Bella, no te portes mal, yo vendré pronto ¿Esta bien? —dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

—Si, papito —respondió mostrando casi todos sus dientes, _era toda una ternura. _

El hombre de cabello cobrizo se enderezó y se dirigió una sonrisa, con cariño, en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

—Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. —dicho eso, marcho por el pasillo, no sin antes deslumbrarme con su hermosa sonrisa. Me quede más de la cuenta mirando como se fue, y caí en cuenta que me tendría que consentir en la niña. Volví la vista hacia ella y la vi muy bien sentada, con las manos en su regazo con una sonrisa. Era una niña perfecta.

— ¿Te llamas Renesmee, cariño? —pregunte con suavidad.

—Sípi. Pero mi papi me dice Nessie —respondió con una sonrisa más ancha. — ¿Tú te llamas Bella? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Me dicen Bella, pero me llamo Isabella — le dije a la pequeña criaturita.

—Eres muy linda, Bella — _¡Que ternura!_ — Mi Papi también te encuentra Linda —dicho eso un fuerte sonrojo cubrió mi cara.

—Gracias Cariño, tu también eres una niña muy hermosa —dije, y volví al tema de su padre. — ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?

—Porque mi Papi una vez me dijo, que mis ojos eran lo más lindo que había, que nunca había visto unos así, y que si veía a otra persona con mis ojos, diría que es una persona muy linda, y tú tienes ojos como los mios —me dijo, mientras que con su manito apuntaba a sus ojitos.

No me había fijado que sus ojos, eran muy distintos a los de su Padre, eran Cafés, un poco más claros, y tenía razón, eran como los míos.

Quizá su madre los tenia de ese color. No me quise meter en eso.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Nessie?

—Seis —me mostró seis de sus pequeños deditos.

— ¿Seis? Ya eres toda una mujer —dije sonriéndole— ¿Vas a entrar a primaria? —pregunté curiosa.

—Sípi. A primer año —respondió mientras se paraba y se sentaba a mi lado. — ¿Tu a que año te inscribiste? —me pregunto mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia mi, en señal para que la cargara.

¿La debía tomar? ¿Qué diría Edward si entraba?, como Nessie seguía con los brazos estirados, no me quedo más que sentarla en mi regazo.

—Yo no me inscribí a ningún curso —le informé, mientras ella tocaba mi cabello. —Yo voy a ser Profesora aquí, les enseñaré a niños y niñas como tú.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me dio una de las sonrisas mas grande que tenía.

— ¿Entonces tu vas a ser mi maestra? —preguntó animada.

—Puede ser, no lo sé aún, pero me encantaría tenerte en mi Clase. —le dije mientras corría un rizo de su cara.

Sentí unos pasos, seguido de un carraspeo, vi a Edward entrar, y me tensé, no sabia como iba a reaccionar por la proximidad de su hija junto a mí. Miré sus ojos y con lo único que me encontré fue sorpresa, y ternura. Nessie se quedo tal como estaba, todavía jugando con mi cabello y miro a su progenitor.

— ¡Papi, no me quiero ir todavía! ¡Me quiero quedar con Bella! ¡Mira, si es muy linda! —dijo haciendo un puchero y abrazándome.

No sabia que hacer, era muy incomodo con el mirándome así.

—Sí Nessie, Bella es muy bonita —dijo mirándome a los ojos, no sabia cuan roja estaba —pero tenemos que irnos, despídete de ella mientras saco unos papeles.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde la Sra. Coppe.

— ¡No me quiero ir! Me quiero quedar contigo —me dijo haciendo uno de sus tantos pucheros. — ¡Ya sé! Ven con nosotros, nuestra casita es grande, tú puedes vivir con nosotros.

Me sorprendió mucho la propuesta, aunque ella no le veía el problema, eran demasiado asuntos como para que "Simplemente fuera a vivir con ellos"

—No puedo pequeña, tengo mi casa.

—Pero… yo… ¡Quiero que vengas!

—Lo siento pequeña…

— ¡No me quiero ir! Me quiero quedar contigo —dicho eso, bajo la mirada, y se paro. Camino hasta Edward, le tironeo el pantalón y el se agachó para escuchar a su hija. Ella le susurro algo al oído, y Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. Miró a Nessie, y ella le sonrío también sonrojada.

Vino corriendo hacia mí, me abrazó y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Bella —me soltó y fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

Edward la tomo en brazos, y se acerco mí.

—Gracias, por cuidarla, nos vemos Bella. —se acerco más y con la niña en brazos, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé ahí parada, hasta que salio por la puerta. Ambos eran perfectos, como sacados de un comercial o de alguna película famosísima.

—Señorita Swan, sus papeles están listos.

* * *

¿Por qué Bella tendrá los mismos ojos de Nessie? ¿Lo sospechan? :) Reviews !


	3. La próxima vez

**Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo, gracias por los reviews! Sigo esperando las sospechas, hasta ahora nadie le a atinado :) Gracias a 'I love Edward' Por la corrección, como el fic lo escribí hace dos años no tenía idea, y ahora que lo edité, pensé en cambiarlo, pero no se me ocurría a que, así que lo dejaré como está.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes **

* * *

**Capítulo III: La próxima vez**

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de preguntarme, con quien vivía, la relación que tenía con mi hija, y asuntos de salud, el Sr. Greene, me informó que mi pequeña podía entrar a la escuela. Aunque no podía concentrarme mucho, ya que el hecho de que una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido en mi vida, estaba cuidando mi hija, me ponía los pelos de punta. No sabia si Nessie la estaría tratando bien, mi hija no es de las que habla mucho con gente que no conoce. Tenia la certeza de que Bella la cuidaría, su rostro angelical no decía más que amor y ternura.

Volviendo a la realidad, el Sr. Greene me dijo que sacara los Papeles donde decía lo que Nessie necesitaría el próximo mes, cuando entrara a la escuela. Me la imagine con su uniforme y su mochila despidiéndose de mí y de… Bella.

_¡Pero que estas pensando Cullen! ¡Ella es una mujer casada y probablemente con hijos!_

Deseché ese pensamiento, carraspeando, quería tener la mente en blanco para cuando volviera a verla. Cuando llegue a la recepción, vi una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamás había visto.

Bella tenia en su regazo a mi hija sentada, mientras ella le corría un rizo de su cara. Mi pequeña hija jugaba con los cabellos castaños, que tanto añoré yo tocar.

Bella al percatarse de que la estaba mirando, me miró con pánico en los ojos, me esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, Si ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿Por qué tendría que asustarse así?

— ¡Papi, no me quiero ir todavía! ¡Me quiero quedar con Bella! ¡Mira, si es muy linda! —chilló mientras la abrazaba.

_¿Abrazaba? _Mi hija no abrazaba a nadie que no sea yo, sus tías y sus abuelos. _¿Qué tipo de embrujo nos hizo Bella a mí y a mi hija?_

—Sí Nessie, Bella es muy bonita —era más que bonita, ¡era hermosa!—pero tenemos que irnos, despídete de ella mientras saco unos papeles.

Yo tampoco me quería ir, me quería quedar con ella, conversar, saber su nombre completo, cuantos años tenía, donde vivía, a que se dedicaba, cuantos hijos tenia…

_¡No!, ¡No!, y ¡No!, ¡No puedo coquetearle a una mujer casada y con hijos! ¿Qué pensaría de mí?_

Me deje llevar por los pensamientos mientras esperaba que la Sra. Coppe me diera los papeles, cuando sentí que me tiraban del pantalón. Mi hija quería decirme algo, así que me puse a su altura y al oído me dijo:

— Papi, llevemos a Bella a casa, tu la quieres, y yo la quiero mucho, llevémosla a casa —la miré sorprendido, nunca me había dicho eso.

—Hagamos algo, la próxima vez que la veamos, la invitamos a casa ¿Te parece? —dije rápidamente para que Bella no se sintiera incomoda, ya que nos estaba mirando y era como obvio que estábamos hablando de ella. Dudaba que la volviéramos a ver, pero si la veía le hablaría la próxima vez.

Nessie no respondió y fue corriendo a los brazos de Bella y le deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, y sonrío. Nessie corrió a mis brazos para que la tomara, y tenía que ser educado, despedirme de ella adecuadamente y agradecerle.

—Gracias por cuidarla, nos vemos Bella. —me acerqué a ella con Nessie en brazos y le di un calido beso en su mejilla.

Me di la vuelta, y salí por la puerta en dirección a mi auto, Bella no dijo nada, eso me dolió un poco, quizá la había espantado.

—Amor, ¿Te portaste bien con Bella? —estaba más que claro, pero quería que ella me diera más detalles.

—Sípi. Es mi amiga

— ¿Y que te dijo sobre ella? —pregunté curioso, de verdad que necesitaba saber más de ella.

— Nada —dicho eso me sonrió. — ¿Papi que vamos hacer hoy? ¿Todavía es temprano, vamos a Casa de Tía Alice?

— Nessie, me estas cambiando el tema.

— ¡Pero yo quiero ir a casa de Tía Alice!

Al parecer esta niña no quería colaborar conmigo, cosa muy extraña. Pero lo dejé pasar.

— ¿No quieres pasar el día conmigo? —dije poniendo cara triste.

—Es que quiero comprar mis cosas, mis lápices, mis cuadernos, mi delantal —sus ojos brillaron— Llévame donde Tía Alice, le diré que vallamos con Tía Rose, y así tu puedes estar con Tío Emmy —sonrió, encontrándole solución al problema.

— Quizá me haga bien, estar un tiempo con tu tío "Emmy" —Emmett odiaba que le llamaran así, pero cuando mi Pequeña lo llamaba así, sus ojos por un extraño motivo se iluminaban.

Asegure a mi hija en el asiento, y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi hermana Alice. Ella era un año mayor que yo, y vivía con Jasper Withlock, estaban comprometidos y se iban a casar en unos meses. Emmett también era mi hermano, hace unos meses se había casado con Rosalie, que esta era hermana de Jasper.

Todos ellos amaban a Renesmee, desde que llegó pasaban todo el tiempo con ella, y se peliaban por cargarla. Sus tías la mimaban mucho, con ropa y juguetes. Ellas eran la figura femenina, casi maternal que necesitaba mi hija, aunque yo sabia que ella no las veía como a una "Madre", ella sabia que podía confiar en ellas. Mi hija siempre supo que hacia falta algo en su vida.

**FLASHBACK.**

**Dos años atrás.**

Estábamos viendo películas con mi familia, en la casa de mis padres. Mi hija estaba aprendiendo hablar, casi lo hacía perfectamente. Estaban mis padres Carlisle y Esme en el sillón de al lado y estaban abrazados, y a veces se besaban. La película era de dibujos animados, la única que disfrutaba enserio era mi hija que estaba más que feliz. Derepente, mi hija se queda mirando más tiempo del necesario a mis Padres, pero no le di importancia, ya que siguió viendo la película. Al terminar cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Nessie dormía conmigo, no es que faltaran camas o habitaciones, pero a ella no le gustaba dormir sola. Estaba por cerrar mis ojos cuando la escuché.

— ¿Papi?

— ¿Si, corazón? —pregunte girándome a ella, tenia una mirada extraña.

— ¿Abuelita Esme, que es tuya? —preguntó.

—Mi madre, ¿Por qué? ¿que sucede, cielo? —no sabia a donde quería llegar.

—Tío Carli, es tu Papi ¿Cierto? —pregunto otra vez, ignorando la pregunta.

—Si mi amor, eso ya lo sabes. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Si tú eres mi Papi… ¿Yo tengo una Mami?

Me quede congelado, no esperaba llegar a esa conversación a tan temprana edad, esperaba que me preguntara cuando tuviera ocho años… pero no a los cuatro. Ella sabía que hacia falta algo en su vida, y hoy se dio cuenta.

Tome un profundo suspiro, y la mire.

—Si cariño, tú también tienes una Mami. — le sonreí a medias.

Sus ojitos color chocolate brillaron como nunca antes. No quería que sufriera, era demasiado pequeña como para entenderlo.

— ¿Dónde esta? ¿Porque no esta conmigo?

—Cariño, ven aquí te voy a enseñar algo —dije mientras la arropaba y la tomaba en mis brazos. Me paré de la cama y me dirigí hacia el enorme ventanal de la que alguna vez fue mí habitación. No habían nubes, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, y como la casa de mis padres estaba entre el bosque, la luz no hacia interferencia entre nosotros y las estrellas.

— ¿Ves la estrella brillante, que esta junto a la luna? —dije apuntándole mientras ella entre mis brazos trataba de buscar la luna.

— ¿La más brillante? —preguntó y yo asentí.

—Cuando tú naciste tu mamá se convirtió en una estrella, la más brillante de todas. Ella te ve y te cuida de lo más alto para que nada te pase. —susurré mientras besaba su frente.

— ¿Ella me quiere, como tú?

—Si mi amor… sé que en el fondo te quiere. —_muy en el fondo. _

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

Cuando volví a la realidad estaba fuera de la casa de mi hermana, Luego de ayudarla a bajarse del auto, fue corriendo a tocar el timbre de la casa. Ni dos segundo pasaron cuando salio la chillona de mi hermana.

— ¡Nessie preciosa, que grata sorpresa! —chilló mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Tía Alice! ¡Voy a ir a la escuela! —le informo una vez que todos estuvimos adentro, estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper junto con Alice.

— ¡Oh! Significa…

— ¡Compras! —dijeron las dos al unísono. Con Jasper nos miramos y nos largamos a reír.

—Llamare a Rose, para que vallamos con ella, y le diré que venga Emmett para que tengan una tarde de chicos.

— ¿Nessie, no te quedaras conmigo? —pregunte mientras le extendía los brazos y ella saltaba de el regazo de Jasper al mío.

—No papi, necesito tiempo de chicas —me sonrío.

— ¡Alice! ¡Que le estas metiendo en la cabeza! —la regañe.

—Yo nada, ella aprende solita —dijo mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a Rose.

**ALICE POV**

Luego de que compramos casi todo lo que necesitábamos para su escuela, nos dirigimos al Patio de comidas del centro comercial (_n/a: no se como se dirá en su país pero es donde venden comida chatarra y esta lleno de mesas_)

Nessie pidió unas patatas fritas y yo con Rose solo pedimos un helado. Renesmee no había hablado mucho en el viaje, lo cual era un poco extraño.

—Nessie cariño, ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy callada. —pregunte.

Nessie me miro a mi y a Rose, que estábamos expectantes y ansiosas. Un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro.

— ¿Prometen guardarme un secreto, sin decírselo a mi Papi? —dijo mientras hacia ojitos.

—Nessie, sabes que no podemos hacer eso. —dijo Rose.

—Pero si es entre chicas —hizo un puchero.

—Esta bien, prometemos guardarte el secreto. —le sonreí. Era una niña, no podía haber matado a alguien ¿No?

—Bueno es que… hoy conocí a alguien. —se puso nerviosa.

_¿Un niño talvez?_

—Se llamaba Bella —prosiguió. — Era muy bonita, se parecía a mí, tenia mis ojitos. —Suspiró— Ella era bonita persona, se notaba que mi papi no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella tampoco. Sin conocerme me trato como ustedes me tratan a mí. Le dije que quería que fuera con nosotras a la casa, pero ella dijo que ya tenía la Suya y mi papi me prometió que si la próxima vez que la veía, la invitaría a la casa. El problema es que falta mucho para que la vea otra vez. —suspiro y empezó a jugar con la pajita de su bebida.

Con Rose nos quedamos mirando en shock, nunca Nessie reaccionaba así cuando conocía a alguien, y al parecer ella sabia que la volvería a ver.

— ¿Quién es cariño? ¿De donde es? —pregunté

—Va ser mi profesora —sonrió — pero dentro de un mes la veré y falta mucho.

— ¿Tu papi sabe? —preguntó Rose.

—Nop, es por eso que quiero que guarden el secreto, ¡Por favor! Yo se que a mi papi le gusta.

No sabia que decir… era impresionante el cariño que le tenía a esa tal Bella.

¿Y que piensas hacer Nessie, cuando tu papi sepa? —pregunté-

— Convencerlo para que Bella viva con nosotros —sonrío y siguió comiendo.

* * *

**¿Que habrá pasado con la Madre de Nessie? Reviews **


	4. Primer Día

**Gracias a todos por los reviews ! Siguen sin atinarle jaja, aún que también puede que sea coincidencia, quien sabe! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, mañana temprano subo el otro. Espero que lleguemos a los 300 reviews de aquí a mañana.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Primer Día.**

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era viernes, en dos días mi hija entraría al colegio, por supuesto, mi hermana Alice, y Rosalie no me dejaron acompañarlas a ver todo lo que le comprarían a Nessie, insistí en que lo pagaría yo, pero no… No hubo caso, según Alice y Rose era un regalo para la pequeña. No me gustaba mucho que la consintieran con tantas cosas, ya que entre los tantos libros que leí decía que no era bueno, pero mi hija nunca pedía nada, bueno, _casi nada_, así que creo, que eso no sería problema para el futuro. El collar que le regalé, se lo sacaba solo para dormir, y bañarse, le encantaba, siempre se miraba muy coqueta al espejo y lo combinaba con la ropa que quería.

En este espantoso, largo mes, me costaba ignorar los ojos de mi hija, me hacían recordar a Bella... en lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser con solo mirarla, y más hermosa aun escucharla, y ver como se encariñaba con mi hija. Siempre que salía de casa, esperaba topármela aunque sea en la calle, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, así que no era tan lejana la posibilidad, de topármela en alguna esquina, pero aún así no sucedió.

Después del trabajo en el hospital, llegué a la casa, estaba vacía, mi hija había ido a pasar el día con mis Padres. Me cambié de ropa y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que podría preparar a la cena. Abrí la alacena y me di cuenta que no quedaba mucha comida, como tenía tiempo busque las llaves de mi volvo, y me dirigí al supermercado.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí a buscar lo que necesitaba, leche, frutas, verduras, algunas golosinas, etc. Estaba por el pasillo de las golosinas, cuando la vi. Su cabello largo y marrón estaba sujeto por unas trabas, y aun así caía por sus hombros, estaba con un suéter azul, que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuello, y un poco de hombros. En sus manos sujetaba una caja de galletas, y tenia el ceño fruncido. Sin pensármelo dos veces, caminé hacia ella, con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, ella miro hacia mí y me vio, un pequeño rubor cubrió su rostro junto con una sonrisa.

—Edward —saludó— No esperaba verte de nuevo.

_Dolor_, no esperaba verme de nuevo, por supuesto, no fui muy importante como para que quisiera verme otra vez. Trate de ignorar la opresión de mi pecho.

—Yo tampoco, pero me da gusto verte —sonrió y yo también lo hice.

Dejando de lado todo el asunto, si estaba casada o no, podríamos ser amigos si ella lo deseaba, como le prometí a mi hija, o algo así, la invitaría a salir. Ella estaba en la opción de rechazarme, y no objetaría nada. Sí ella aceptaba yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Bella… Me preguntaba sí tu…

— ¡Hey Bells! ¿Este es el jugo que querías? —dijo un chico moreno y alto llegando detrás de ella claramente sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y envolvió ligeramente un brazo en su cintura.

Todo tipo de dudas fue aclarado. Tenía al novio o… esposo de Bella frente a mí. La forma en que el chico la miraba, no dejaba dudas. Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, y lo miró, luego, su vista se fijo en mí. Al parecer fue una indirecta al Chico, pues este fijo su vista en mi, y me miro con curiosidad.

—Jake, El es Edward, un amigo —dijo Bella, apuntándome, no sabia si el dolor que sentía en mi pecho crecía o disminuía al saber que era su "Amigo".

—Oh, Mucho gusto —estiro su mano para saludar— Soy Jacob —luego de el apretón de manos, su brazo volvió a la cintura de Bella, y la beso en la mejilla, su rostro se ruborizó.

No podía, pese a que en mi mente me repetía una y otra vez, que ella _podría _estar casada o comprometida, esto me lo confirmó y no me sentía para nada de bien.

—Mucho gusto también— mentí, _maldito afortunado._

—Este… ¿Me querías preguntar algo, Edward? —preguntó, tímidamente, mientras Jacob me miraba con curiosidad.

—Mmh… No importa Bella, olvidé lo que iba a decirte. —mentí otra vez.

—Oh, esta bien… —respondió y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa —me despedí incomodo. —Adiós Bella, Jacob.

—Adiós Edward —hizo un gesto de despedida— Saludos a tu hija.

Sin más, asentí y me dí media vuelta, claramente con la mitad del corazón partido en pedazos.

**BELLA POV**

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa —sé despidió.

_Su esposa la espera en casa_, quiso decir. Y mi corazón de detuvo.

—Adiós Bella, Jacob.

—Adiós Edward —alce la mano en gesto de despedida— Saludos a tu hija.

— ¿Te estas metiendo con hombres casados, Bella? —preguntó Jacob, cuando Edward desapareció por el pasillo.

—Yo no… ¡Claro que no! El es un amigo, ¡Ni siquiera eso! Lo vi una vez cuando fui a la entrevista de trabajo y nada más. —dije un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno… si tu lo dices, aunque a el le gustas ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! El es un hombre casado, y tiene una hija. —exclamé, era imposible que le gustara a ese hombre tan perfecto.

—Bella, dices eso porque no lo viste parado como idiota, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro antes de acercarte a ti

— ¿Ósea que estuviste todo el tiempo mirando, y te acercaste a interrumpir? —pregunté incrédula tratando de que no me afectara tanto la información.

— ¿Te molestó? —sonrió burlón.

—No, no pero… ¡Quizá pensó que…! ¡Jake! —lo regañe.

— ¿Qué? Solo lo estaba probando.

— ¿Probando el qué, Jake?

— Si tenía celos, y estaba claro, que estaba jodidamente, celoso. Lo más probable, es que le aya dejado claro que era tu novio. —sonrió victorioso.

Claro, quizá así era más sano. El estaba casado, y no se podía fijar en nadie más que su… esposa… ¡Mierda! Sonaba tan mal, decir su "esposa".

Suspiré.

— ¿Te gusta verdad? —preguntó Jake.

—Sí —volví a suspirar— Pero más allá de eso no pasará. ¿Sabias, que quizá sea la profesora de su hija? Es de locos… pero que va, mis sentimientos no arruinarán un matrimonio.

—Como tú digas, Bella.

**EDWARD POV**

Lunes, siete de la mañana, y mi hija estaba vuelta loca. Entraba y salía del baño, creo que las salidas con mi hermana, están "dando frutos". Mary, ya había llegado y tenía el desayuno listo cuando baje con Nessie. Nunca había visto a Renesmee tan inquieta, que me daba risa, ella solo me sacaba la lengua.

Íbamos camino a la primaria Forks, pesé a que me pasé todo el fin de semana, pensado en la comprometida mujer, —que no tengo el animo de, repetir su nombre— tenía la esperanza de verla hoy, quería saber si había matriculado a su ¿Hijo?, no lo sé. Quería saber que hacia allí.

Como era el primer día, tenía que acompañar a mi hija a su salón, así que una vez que nos bajamos, tome a Nessie de la mano, que iba con su pequeño bolso en los brazos, y caminaba feliz conmigo. Iba camino a la oficina de la Sra. Coppe, para ver que salón le tocaba a mi Hija, cuando, por tercera vez la vi. Iba saliendo de la oficina, muy abrazada con "Jake" que llevaba de la mano a un niño, moreno que tendría alrededor de… seis años.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que ver esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente, tuve que llegar tarde, y no haberme topado con esa escena? Siguieron caminando hasta perderse en los pasillos, al parecer Nessie no se dio cuenta. Estaba más que claro, tenían un hijo.

Caminé tratando de recobrar la postura, y busque la hoja donde salía el horario de mi hija.

Solo miré el salón, No me interesaba saber el nombre de su profesor.

Caminé por los pasillos, y mi hija iba viendo todo, memorizando cada detalle, estaba emocionada. Cuando llegamos al salón, estaba lleno de Padres, que seguramente doblaban mi edad, y con niños, algunos lloraban y otros reían. Mi hija los miraba a todos con curiosidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de tantos niños, solo en el parque de juegos.

La ayudé a instalarse en su pupitre, y salí de ahí. Me quede observándola de afuera, mientras veía como empezaba a sacar sus cosas y sonreía a las niñas que estaban a su lado. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado, que mi hija estuviera creciendo… Sentí pasos aproximarse y me di vuelta. Con un delantal verde, venía mi perdición, de la mano de su hijo.

—Bella —susurré, pero ella me escucho.

—Edward —sonrío avergonzada.

— ¿Qué… Que haces aquí? —pregunte, no entendía nada, y porque andaba vestida así.

—Oh, ¿Nessie no te dijo? —preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Qué tendría que saber?

—Soy profesora. Voy a ser profesora de tu hija. —y ahí mi mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	5. ¡Despierta Cullen!

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, estoy de vacaciones y creo que estaré una semana sin Internet :/ Espero que les guste este cap :)**

* * *

**Capítulo V: ¡Despierta Cullen! **

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Debo decir que tenía planeado trabajar en Seattle donde estudié, pero estuve buscando y buscando donde trabajar, pero no me lo dieron ya que no tenia experiencia_... Estúpidos_.

Vine a Forks a visitar a mi padre, como lo hacia siempre, pero gracias a Jake decidí quedarme más tiempo. El fue mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres eran mejores amigos y siempre se visitaban y ahí nos veíamos. Cuando éramos adolescentes, estuvimos juntos, fue muy especial, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que lo que ambos sentíamos era simplemente cariño, mucho cariño, casi de hermanos. Así que decidimos conservar la amistad que teníamos. Cuando terminé el instituto me fui a estudiar pedagogía a Seattle donde tenía un pequeño departamento, y desde ahí trataba de venir casi todos los fines de semana a visitarlos.

Llevaba meses sin encontrar trabajo y casi no podía costearme vivir sola, así que decidí arrendar mi departamento y con mis últimos ahorros comprarme un departamento más amplio en Forks —que por cierto era mucho más barato—. Pero no hubiera tomado esa decisión, si no fuera por Jake, el me convenció que me ayudaría a encontrar trabajo aquí si me quedaba. El era profesor de Educación Física en la Primaría Forks y gracias a el ahora estoy trabajando aquí. Estaba muy feliz y agradecida con Jacob, sin el no sé que estaría haciendo en este momento.

Estaba terminando de lavar los platos, luego de tomar desayuno, cuando escuche el claxon del auto de Jake. Deje las cosas tiradas, tome mi bolso y mi delantal y me subí al auto.

—Hola, Jake —le besé en la mejilla, una vez que estuve adentro.

—¿Nerviosa, Bells? —preguntó mientras arrancó.

—Nop —sonreí y mire el asiento trasero donde estaba el pequeño Seth. — ¿Y tú Seth, estás listo?

—Sí, Tía Bells —sonrió.

Seth, era el hermano pequeño de Jacob, lo traía el porque, Billy, su Padre, era discapacitado. Aunque a Seth le hubiese encantado que su padre asistiera el primer día de clases, como lo harían todos, el sabia que no era posible, y como Jacob tampoco lo podía acompañar porque tenia que ir a sus clases, yo me encargaría que el pequeño Seth se sintiera a gusto.

Cuando llegamos, tuvimos que dejar a Seth un momento con la Sra. Coppe para que lo cuidara, teníamos una breve reunión antes de clases, me puse el delantal, y nos dirigimos a la oficina del director.

— ¿Y como lo harás, Bella? —pregunto Jacob, mientras caminábamos.

— ¿Cómo haré que, Jake?

—Con tu súper_ guapo_, Apoderado —respondió riéndose.

Claro, fantástico, tenía que recordármelo y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Después del encuentro en el supermercado, estuve todo el fin de semana, metiéndome en la cabeza que no podía estar con el, _Es un hombre casado_, me repetí una y otra vez. Si iba a ser la profesora de su hija, tendría que hacerlo profesionalmente, _nada de hiperventilar Bella._

—Nada Jake, no hay nada que hacer —finalice la conversación.

Una vez terminada la cortísima reunión, donde nos dieron la bienvenida. Cada profesor, tenia que ir a preparar sus clases.

Fuimos a buscar a Seth, que claramente estaba muy aburrido, sentado en el sillón donde antes había estado Edward… _¡Contrólate Isabella!_

Seth al vernos, sonrío y fue corriendo a los brazos de Jacob y nos dijo bajito:

—No vuelvan a dejarme solito, esa señora es muy aburrida —casi susurró.

Jake y yo reímos y salimos de ahí. Cualquiera que nos viera, diría que somos una familia. Nuestra relación, era genial, no había ningún defecto.

Acompañe a Jacob a el gimnasio, donde lo esperarían seguramente apoderados, se despidió de su hermano, le deseo suerte y camine con Seth por los pasillos, no íbamos apurados, estaba a tiempo, todavía quedaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Cuando doble por el pasillo lo vi, estaba parado frente a la puerta, con una exquisita sonrisa en su cara. Cuando oyó mis pasos, fijo su mirada en mi y en Seth y frunció el ceño.

— Bella —susurró, la forma en que me miraba impedía que fuera una "profesional".

—Edward —sonreí, tratando de controlarme.

— ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con el rostro todo confuso.

_¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabia? Le conté a Nessie… ella tendría que haberle dicho._

—Oh, ¿Nessie no te dijo? —pregunte completamente extrañada.

— ¿Qué tendría que saber?

—Soy profesora. Al parecer seré la profesora de tu hija. —y la cara que puso, realmente me sorprendió.

En su rostro existía sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza… un montón de cosas que no supe descifrar.

—Oh… valla… —de toco el cabello de una forma endemoniadamente sexy. — Supongo que eso es bueno —sonrió, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

—Supongo —trate de sonreír, también.

—Seth, Saluda a Edward—me dirigí a Seth, lo único que quería era cambiar el tema.

Inmediatamente Edward, fijó la vista en Seth y le sonrío.

—Hola —sonrío y se puso se escondió detrás de mi.

—Hola Seth. —Edward sonrío, y luego me miro.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que entrar, espero verte en otra ocasión. —me despedí.

—Adiós, Bella. —susurró.

Entré al salón, donde prácticamente nadie me presto atención, estaban todos los apoderados pendientes de sus hijos. Busqué un asiento disponible, y el único que encontré fue donde estaba Nessie, la pequeña me miro, sonrío y corrió a mí y me abrazo.

—Bella —sonrió. Y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Seth— Hola— le sonrió.

—Hola, Nessie —me puse a su altura y la bese— ¿Te gustaría sentarte con Seth?

—Sípi —me sonrío.

—Seth, ella es Nessie, la hija de Edward —la presenté.

—Hola —la saludó tímidamente.

Instale a Seth junto a Nessie, y me dirigí al pizarrón. Educadamente eché a los padres, y traté de tranquilizarlos, se notaban más nerviosos que los mismos niños.

Al salir el último, dirigí una mirada a Edward y cerré la puerta del Salón.

**EDWARD POV**

¿Me pongo a bailar? ¿Me pongo a llorar? ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué Nessie no me contó?

_¡DETENTE, EDWARD!_

Salía humo en mi cabeza, de tanto pensar. Cuando Bella me dirigió la ultima mirada antes de cerrar la puerta del salón, mi mente asimiló que ella educaría a mi hija por un año o más.

Sentía envidia de mi hija… ella estaría todos los días, toda la mañana con ella, vería sus gestos, la escucharía hablar…

Esto se me está yendo de las manos, Bella no era una simple persona para mí. Era _Bella._

Estaba viendo televisión, cuando me dí cuenta de la hora. Estaba en la hora justa para llegar a tiempo a la primaria. En diez minutos mi hija saldría de su primer día de escuela. Me miré al espejo, donde encontré mi cabello más desordenado de lo común, trate de arreglarlo, pero se quedó así. Me subí a mi volvo, manejando un poco más rápido de lo habitual, ya que estaba nervioso, por alguna razón, me sentía como un adolescente de nuevo… _si es que lo alcancé a ser alguna vez._

Me estacioné, y esperé frente a la entrada principal de la Escuela, nos habían informado que ahí saldrían los niños. Ya no podríamos ir a buscarlos a dentro o ir a dejarlos.

Tenían que crecer.

Estuve esperando —al igual que todos los padres— por lo menos cinco o diez minutos, hasta que la vi —por cuarta vez— venia de la mano de mi hija, y de Seth, detrás de ellos venían dos filas con niños agarrados de sus mochilas y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si Emmett me viera, diría que la cara de idiota, no me la quita nadie. Mi hija al verme, me hizo señas con la mano, y me tiro un beso, hice lo mismo y le sonreí. Me emocionaba verla así, ella ha sido mi luz por estos seis años, ella me alejó de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron, a la entrada todos los niños se dispersaron y fueron donde sus padres. Bella se quedo con Seth de la mano, mientras mi hija se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Nessie vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo.

— ¡Papá! Bella te mandó saludos —sonrió.

Alcé la vista, y mis ojos se posaron en ella. Me miraba con una sonrisa, me despidió con un gesto en la mano, y se puso a conversar con una señora de edad, que traía un niño en la mano_. Hermosa._

Subimos al volvo, y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue, amor? —pregunté.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tía Bella me dio una estrellita, mira! —dijo mientras me mostraba su mano. Sonreí.

— Oh, que bien. ¿Y que hiciste para que Tía Bella, te diera una estrellita?

—Me porté bien —sonrió engreída— y respondí a sus preguntas.

—Mira que bien… Espero que todos los días llegues con una estrellita entonces. —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero más estrellas! ¡Yo quiero!, ¡Yo quiero! —sonreí, era igual que la hiperactiva de mi hermana.

Llegamos, y empecé a preparar el almuerzo. Nessie se puso a ver televisión, y puso un canal de música, se dedico a cantar y a bailar mientras iba de un lado para otro por la sala. Los días en que no estaba conmigo, la casa era muy silenciosa, no había ruido, ni siquiera el murmullo del televisor. A veces lo agradecía, pero la mayoría la extrañaba.

Cuando terminé, serví la comida y la llevé en una bandeja al nuestra sala. Hoy comeríamos en el sillón.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Bella? —pregunté, casi sin pensarlo, la duda me carcomía.

—Tiene una voz muy bonita, nos hizo cantar, dibujar nuestras vacaciones... Es muy linda conmigo, y con los otros niños, aunque lloren mucho. —respondió.

No logré sacar más información. Mi hija no colaboraba. _Rayos_.

Acompañe a Nessie a su habitación, su cara de sueño, me decía que necesitaba un descanso, no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano. La ayudé a ponerse ropa más liviana, y la acosté. Me quede contemplándola un momento, como su respiración se acompasaba, y sus labios los entreabría para respirar. Todos los días, recuerdo como casi ella no estaría conmigo... Deseché esos pensamientos, ella estaba conmigo y eso valía.

Salí de la habitación, y me dirigí al sofá, estaba a punto de sentarme, cuando escuche el teléfono. Maldecí.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté.

— _¿Edward? _—se escuchó la voz de un ángel.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté como idiota.

—_Sí, mira llamaba porque, al parecer a tu hija se le quedó un collar en el Salón, me lo había mostrado antes, asíque preferí llamarte y avisarte._

Un collar… Nessie… Bella… Cabello Marrón… Ojos chocolate… Bella…

_¡DESPIERTA CULLEN!_

—Ah… esté si… —bravo… frase coherente.

—_Sí quieres puedo pasar a dejártela, al parecer tu casa, queda camino a la mía… _—dijo dudosa.

¿Bella en mi casa? ¿Solos? Ósea… con mi hija durmiendo, aun así… ¿Solos?

Bella malentendido mi silencio y dijo.

—_No creas que soy una sicópata, busque tu numero con los papeles de la matricula, y ahí salía tu dirección… El collar no se veía como algo donde dejarlo tirado por eso me pareció buena idea ir…_

—No, no, no, Claro que no pienso eso —reaccione, y la interrumpí. —Si de verdad no tienes inconveniente en venir a dejarla, puedes venir, o si prefieres lo voy a buscar yo.

—_No te preocupes, me queda a la pasada de mi departamento, te veo en diez minutos. _

— Esta bien, Adiós. —cortó.

_¿Qué hago? Esta es tu oportunidad Cullen, tienes que hacerla entrar y ofrecerle algo. Aunque tenga hijos y esposo, tienes que aunque sea saber su nombre completo._

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que por poco, casi no escucho el sonido de la puerta. Respiré profundamente, y giré el plomo.

—Hola —dijo el más bello de los Ángeles.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo sabrán que paso con la Mamá de Nessie! Reviews ? :)**


	6. Mi pasado

**IMPORTANTE, LEER NOTA CAPÍTULO 8 ! **

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Mi pasado**

**EDWARD POV**

—Hola —dijo el más bello de los ángeles.

—Hola Bella, adelante—la invité.

—No quiero incomodar, solo vine a traer el collar—dijo no muy convencida.

—No digas tonterías —trate de sonreír, pero sonó como un ruego— entra.

—Esta bien —dicho eso, entró.

Su cabello caía libre por su espalda, traía una camisa blanca, y unos vaqueros que se modelaban a su figura… _Per-fec-ta._

La seguí, a la sala de estar. Mientras se instalaba en el sofá largo, y me miró, esperando que hablara…

_Que digo, que digo, que digo… ¿Quieres que se quede más tiempo, no? Entonces…_

— ¿Te gustaría un refresco? —pregunté. _Que diga que sí, que siga que sí._

—Está bien, —sonrío.

—Espérame, no tardo.

Me dirigí a la cocina, tratando de no calentarme mucho la cabeza, la conversación tenía que ser espontánea… creo. Busque una bandeja, que gracias a dios estaba limpia, serví en dos vasos de refresco de uva —que espero que le gustase— le agregué dos hielos a casa vaso. Y lo ultimo. _Suspiré._

Llegue al salón, y ahí estaba ella mirando fijamente una foto que estaba encima de la mesa de centro, donde salía yo, con mi hija cuando tenía dos años. En el rostro de Bella, había una tierna sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes —le ofrecí un vaso.

—Gracias —respondió antes de beber un sorbo.

Saque mi vaso, dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me senté junto a ella.

— ¿Vives hace poco en Forks? Es raro no haberte visto antes, el pueblo es muy pequeño. —pregunté.

—Ni sí, ni no —sonrió— Siempre viví en Forks, hasta que terminé el instituto, de ahí me fui a estudiar a Seattle y ahí me quede. Cuando terminé y como no conseguía trabajo, vine a vivir aquí. —Me explico y bebió otro sorbo. —Llevo menos de medio año aquí.

—Oh, entiendo. —_pude habérmela topado antes…_

¿Y que hay de ti? —preguntó.

—Llevo un poco más de cinco años viviendo aquí. Antes vivía en Phoenix. —ella frunció el seño en una adorable mueca.

— ¿Por qué alguien se iría de la cuidad más calurosa, a la más lluviosa de Estados Unidos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Oh… tema equivocado… ¿De verdad tendría que hablar con ella de todo? No es que desconfiara de ella, por mí le contaría toda mi vida, pero… ella no se sentiría cómoda quizá. Por alguna razón quería contarle todo, que ella se convirtiera en mi amiga, en mi confidente, en alguien con quien confiar. Pero ¿Ella quería lo mismo?

—No me quiero entrometer, si quieres cambiamos el tema —dijo apresuradamente.

—No, no te preocupes, para mí ya es tu tema cerrado—respondí. — Pero no me gustaría que después de contarte, te sintieras… no sé comprometida… o algo así conmigo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo—sonrío, justo lo que necesitaba. Suspiré por décima vez.

—Huí de Phoenix, por así decirlo. Eran muchos recuerdos, lugar donde iba, para mi se me hacia muy difícil todo. Llevaba casi dos años estudiando medicina cuando congelé la carrera por unos meses, necesitaba organizarme y pedir un traslado a Port Ángeles, para seguir estudiando medicina, pero en horario nocturno. Cuando estuvo todo listo, me vine con Nessie y mi familia a vivir aquí en una casa a unos kilómetros fuera de Forks. Cuando terminé los estudios nocturnos, me puse a trabajar y compre esta casa y me vine con mi hija, no podía seguir dependiendo de mis padres —suspire— aunque el dinero les sobraba, yo también quería hacer algo por Nessie que no viniera del bolsillo de mis padres.

Bella me miraba muy atenta, no se notaba aburrida, eso era bueno, mil dudas deberían cruzar por su mente… pero ella no preguntaba, esperaba a que yo le dijera… y creo que aunque no le explicara, no presionaría el tema.

—A los diecisiete años conocí a una mujer, niña en ese entonces, ella tenía quince años, no volvimos muy amigos con el tiempo, nuestra adolescencia no era la más sana —reí sin fuerza— nuestras fiestas se basaban en drogas y alcohol. Un año después de conocernos empezamos a salir, yo creía que con ella viviría por siempre, ella pensaba como yo, le gustaban las mismas cosas… nuestra relación era fantástica, nos emborrachábamos juntos en las fiestas, salíamos, peleábamos, nos poníamos románticos a veces… A mis padres no les gustaba mucho, yo no veía el porque, nunca hacia tonterías, a veces me ponía rebelde con ellos, pero no me mandaba a cambiar borracho en mi auto o cosas así. Cuando tenía diecinueve, estaba en segundo año de universidad, y Tanya estaba en ultimo año de instituto, nada podía salir mal, hasta que, Tanya empezó a distanciarse de mi, no sabia por que, al principio no me preocupe, cuando hablaba con ella se notaba sin animo, hasta que llego al punto a ser cortante conmigo… no sabia que hacer, que era lo hice, que era lo que le molestaba. Estaba tan molesto por su forma de ser conmigo, que decidí ir a su casa, cuando llegué, nadie me abrió, aunque sabia que había gente, porque estaba el auto de su madre, me dirigí a su patio trasero y escale el árbol que llegaba a su pieza. Entré y ella no estaba en su pieza, decidí esperar, a ver si venía hasta que llego, con el rostro demacrado…

**FRASHBACK**

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Edward? —preguntó Tanya, tenia unas ojeras enormes y los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? —me paré de su cama y camine hacia ella.

Ella se camino hacia atrás, _¿Qué mierda le pasaba?, que había hecho para que actuara así conmigo._

¿No es obvio? Pensé que aquí el chico inteligente eras tú. —dijo con ironía y rodando los ojos. Se alejó hasta el fondo de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Hice algo mal? —pregunté molesto.

—Nada Edward, tu nunca haces nada —respondió evidentemente enojada.

— ¡Porque estas enojada! ¿Me quieres contestar? ¿Olvidé tu cumpleaños? No. ¿Olvide algún estúpido aniversario? No. ¿Olvidé decirte lo mucho que te amo? No me has dado la oportunidad —cada vez subí más el tono, estaba realmente molesto— Olvide…

— ¡Olvidaste ocupar condón, idiota! Estoy estúpidamente embarazada de un engendro llorón y todo por tu culpa! —me grito al borde de las lagrimas.

¿Embarazada? Es imposible… no lo podía creer, ¡era imposible! ¡Tanya se cuidaba!

— ¡Tomabas pastillas Tanya! —dije impotente.

— ¡Se me acabaron esa vez! ¡Y como señor cuidadoso siempre se cuidaba, no tenia porque pasarme algo! ¡Es tu jodida culpa!

No era mi culpa, y yo lo sabía… ¿Un hijo? No estaba preparado para eso… pero ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? No sabia que pensar… todo daba vueltas, las fiestas, las noches, las salidas… nada tenía sentido para mi.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? —Pregunté, apretándome el puente de la nariz— ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes?

Se quedo callada, no hubo gritos… nada, solo silencio, su mirada se posaba en la ventana, con los labios fuerte mente apretados a punto de llorar. Me acerque a ella, nosotros saldríamos juntos de esto, pudimos hacer muchas cosas juntos, y esta seria una de esas cosas. La intenté abrazar pero ella me esquivo, lo intenté otra vez y me grito.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez! ¡Tu lo único que vas hacer es poner el dinero para el aborto, y así todos felices! —grito.

¿Aborto? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Claro que no!

¿Se te fue la mierda a la cabeza? ¡Como vas a abortar!

—Tú pusiste esta mierda aquí —dijo apuntando su vientre plano— y tú la vas a sacar.

_No, no lo haría. _

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

—Al final llegamos a un acuerdo, yo pondría todos los gastos del embarazo, y cuando naciera el Bebe, me iría con el lejos de donde ella estuviera. —suspiré.

Bella me miraba, en sus ojos había tristeza, no quería que sintiera pena por mí. La herida ya estaba cerrada, y no me siento mal al haberle contado todo, al contrario me sentía mejor, con un peso menos encima, no le había contado a nadie más que no haya sido mi familia.

—No me mires así, por favor. No sientas lastima de mi. —Pedí y tome sus manos, que estaban en su regazo. —Te conté esto, por alguna extraña razón, que desconozco, pero siento que puedo confiar de verdad en ti. —mis nervios de adolescente se habían ido de vacaciones… por ahora.

—No te tengo lastima, Edward. Te admiro mucho por eso, no todos tienen la valentía de hacer lo que tú hiciste. Te admiro demasiado por eso. No sé que reflejaran mis ojos… pero ¿Qué pasó con Nessie? Ella es pequeña… pero… ¿Qué sabe ella?

—Tuve que mentirle… Cuando tenia cuatro años, se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo… tuve que decirle que su madre estaba en el cielo. No podía decirle, que su madre la había abandonado, es muy pequeña…

—Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que saberlo… No puede vivir en una mentira. —Susurró —Bueno, no tengo porque entrometerme, no son mis asuntos, lo lamento. —se disculpó

—No, no, Bella, tienes razón, y pienso hacerlo. Pero no en estos próximos años… Ella se lo ha tomado bastante bien, Mi hermana y mi cuñada, fueron como su imagen femenina, casi maternal.

—Entonces se podría decir que has sido el mejor Padre, Edward —apretó mis manos aún entrelazadas— Si no le faltó nada, ni siquiera una voz de madre contando cuentos, es porque has sabido hacerlo tú.

Bella, no se quedo callada, no me dijo un "_Oh, lo lamento tanto_" o algo así, dijo las palabras perfectas para hacer lo que iba hacer… La abrasé. Solté sus manos, pase mis manos por sus cintura, la acerque a mi y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella al principio se quedo rígida, estaba a punto de separarme, pensando de que estaba incomoda, pero ella me interrumpió correspondiéndome el abrazo y haciendo el agarre mucho más fuerte. Estaba en las nubes, hace mucho que no recibía un abrazo con tanto cariño y amor como que el estaba recibiendo ahora.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mi Edward —susurró también. —No todas las niñas sin una madre, creo que han sabido vivir sin ella.

Me separé un poco y la miré, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. ¿Por qué tenía tanta pena? Ella no merecía eso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté apartando un mechón de su cabello.

¿Sería justo contarte, mi pasado, no? —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Solo si así lo deseas, no estás presionada a nada —susurré.

—No recuerdo a mi mamá, —empezó— tenía un año y medio cuando se marchó y dejo a mi padre a cargo de mí. La depresión de Charlie no ayudaba mucho, cuando me cuidaba. La mayoría del tiempo estaba con Sue, una amiga de mi padre. Cuando mi madre se marcho, mi padre aún la amaba, trabajaba lo más que podía para no estar en la casa, y recordarlo todo, por eso yo me quedaba con Sue, Sue ayudo a sacar a la depresión a mi papa, tenía cinco años cuando empecé a ver más seguido a mi papá. Siempre supe que Sue no era mi mamá, hasta que tuve seis, las fotos de ella en la sala de estar, seguían en pié. Luego desaparecieron de apoco, y solo quedaron fotos mías, y de Charlie con Sue. —Trató de sonreír— En el colegio no tenía amigas, nunca fui muy sociable y me molestaban por ser torpe. Una vez me caí en clases, y todos se rieron de mi, salí del salón, y cuando llegué todos me miraban con cara de lastima fingida. Por una chica, que siempre me ayudaba, supe que el profesor les había dicho que yo no tenía mamá y que no me molestaran, porque no estaba muy bien. ¿Crees que pararon de molestarme? —Preguntó, Bella casi sonrió— Me empezaron a decir huérfana, adoptada… un millón de estupideces. Nunca le dije a Sue ni a Charlie, no valía la pena. Por eso me fui a vivir a Seattle, porque no quería seguir viviendo con Charlie, pese a que el me quería y me cuidaba, yo le seguía recordando a mi Madre.

— ¿Por qué volviste a Forks, entonces? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero en esas circunstancias, no había más que confianza y amistad.

—Como ya te dije, no encontraba trabajo como profesora, aquí en Forks tenía un solo amigo, Jake, no se si lo recuerdas. Bueno el es Profesor de Educación Física, y el me ayudo a conseguir trabajo aquí. Así que decidí esperar hasta que me confirmarán que podía trabajar aquí, y con mis ahorros me compre un departamento, para mí.

— ¿Vives con Jacob? —no lo pensé y lo solté. Ella sonrió.

—No, claro que no —se rió— El vive en la Push, quizá te diste una impresión equivocada de nosotros, desde que tengo memoria, que el existe, es como un hermano para mí. El es el hermano Mayor de Seth, el niño con el que estaba —sonrió.

Pude haberme puesto a bailar, por saber que ella estaba soltera y no tenía hijos. Pero no era la ocasión.

— ¿Tu estas bien ahora? —pregunté.

—Sí, el dolor pasa y me siento bien al hablar de esto contigo, Gracias. —y volvió a abrazarme.

—Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí —repetí sus palabras.

Podía sentir que Bella, más allá de ser una chica bonita, era una mujer con muchos sentimientos, que sabia escuchar y a la vez ayudar. Era mucho más que perfecta, porque ya no solo lo era físicamente, sino que era una mujer maravillosa por dentro. No podía creer que ser tan bello, podía llegar a tener una infancia tan triste, ella sin dudas no se merecía eso.

Estábamos tan perdidos en nuestro mundo que no escuchamos a mi hija bajar por la escalera.

—Papi, que hay de cenar —mi niña venía caminando con su pijama, su osito de peluche lo traía arrastrando con una mano, y con la otra se restregaba los ojos. Cuando los abrió y vio a Bella y ami. Sonrío. Inmediatamente con bella nos separamos a una distancia razonable, mientras venia Nessie corriendo a los brazos de Bella.

— ¡Bella! —chilló mientras la abrazaba.

—Hola corazón —saludó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dejarle un collar a una pequeña traviesa, que lo dejo olvidado en el salón de clases. —respondió sacando algo de su cartera. —Aquí tienes. —se lo entregó.

Mi hija abrió los ojos como platos, en una expresión de sorpresa fingida, que al parecer fui el único en notarlo, mi hija no era la mejor actriz, estaba ocultando algo.

Me miró con la misma expresión de antes, y se acerco a mí.

¡Papi lo lamento! ¡No me di cuenta! —dijo con '_tristeza' _Y yo simplemente alce una ceja, pero ella de inmediato me abrazó. — ¡No lo quise perder!

—Ya hablaremos luego, pequeña pinocho. —se alejo de mi, me sonrió y se volvió a Bella.

—Bella, ¿Te quedaras a cenar? —pregunto con una ancha sonrisa.

—Yo… no puedo, ya me quede suficiente. —Le respondió.

¿Cómo que suficiente? Yo también quería que se quedara a cenar, así que lo haría.

—Bella, quédate a cenar con nosotros, no es ninguna molestia. Solo hay que prepararla, se me paso el tiempo hablando contigo. —la invité… si no quería esperar podíamos pedir algo.

Pensó por un tiempo, y respondió.

—Está bien, pero con una condición —propuso.

¿Cuál? —preguntamos Nessie y yo a la vez.

—Yo preparo la cena.-

* * *

**Odiemos a la Madre de Nessie ! Reviews!**


	7. Quiero un hermanito

**Capítulo VII: Quiero un hermanito **

**BELLA POV**

¿Tienes más hermanos, Bella? —preguntó Edward mientras arreglaba la mesa para cenar.

—Directos no, pero creo que tengo uno de parte de mi madre —respondí, no estaba segura pero ¿Qué importaba?— ¿Y que hay de ti?

Tengo una hermana y un hermano…

— ¡Yo quiero un hermanito! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —lo interrumpió Nessie.

La cara de Edward no tenía precio. Estaba completamente blanco, con la mandíbula suelta y los ojos como platos. Me reí de su expresión.

¡Sí, uno pequeño! —chilló, mientras saltaba por la cocina.

—Nessie, creo que estas comiendo muchos caramelos. —dijo Edward mientras se reía.

— ¡Pero yo quiero un hermanito! —volvió a chillar.

¿Quién quiere un hermanito? —preguntó una voz cantarina. Me volví hacia donde venía la voz y me tope con una mujer bajita, con cabello negro corto que venía entrando a la cocina.

—Te dije que no abusaras de la llave que te dí —dijo Edward. — Se toca el timbre.

¡No seas exagerado! No interrumpí nada ¿Verdad Nessie? —miró a la pequeña.

¡No tía Ali! —corrió hacia ella y la abrazó— Pero mi papi no me quiere dar un hermanito —hizo un puchero, y se cruzo de brazos.

¡Un hermanito! —_ahora veo de donde Nessie saco su hiperactividad _pensé— ¿Y de donde quieres que te traiga un hermanito? —le preguntó la mujer bajita.

¡No lo sé, de donde vienen tía! —le respondió y se giro hacia Edward— ¿Papi de donde salí yo? ¿De ahí puedes traerme un hermanito? —corrió hacia él y empezó a saltar— ¡Porfis, Porfis!

La cara que tenía ahora Edward, no se comparaba con la anterior. Me reí más fuerte, y creo que la mujercita de cabello corto por fin se dio cuenta de que existía.

¡Oh que maleducada soy! Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí —se disculpó mientras se acercaba a mi —Soy Alice, hermana de Edward —me saludó.

No te preocupes, Soy Bella —le sonreí

¡Oh, tu eres la famosa Bella! Nessie me habla mucho de ti, ¿Verdad Pequeña?

—Sipi. —me sonrojé.

—Es raro ver a Edward con visitas —se rió— y sobre todo femeninas.

—Alice… —él la fulminó con la mirada.

—Esta bien, esta bien… Bueno a lo que venía. Esme quiere que vengas a cenar mañana.

¿Puedo ir yo? —preguntó Nessie, olvidando completamente el tema anterior. _Uff_

—Por supuesto, cariño —contestó Alice. —No preguntes tonterías.

¿Y puede ir Bella? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No, no, no… —dije antes de que contestara. Creo que ya era bastante quedarme a cenar en la casa de Edward, no quería seguir incomodando. Aparte… ¿Ir a cenar a la casa de sus padres? Eso era como un paso bastante largo entre nosotros.

¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward—no me vengas con que es una molestia, por que no lo es. Tienes una sola excusa valida y es ya tener planes para mañana.

Este yo… —_Piensa Bella… piensa…_

—No, no lo tienes, así que mañana Edward te pasará a buscar a las siete para que estés lista —Decidió Alice.

—Pero…

—Sin Peros —me interrumpió.

¡Si, Bella cenara otra vez con nosotros! —grito Nessie.

s

Al final, Alice cenó con nosotros, mientras comíamos me contaron anécdotas de la familia, como la primera vez que Edward cambió un pañal, Alice me prometió mostrarme las fotos, y Edward no se veía muy contento.

Terminamos de dejar limpio todo, y me dí cuenta que ya era un poco tarde.

—Nessie hora de dormir —dijo Edward.

¿Qué? ¡No, es temprano! ¡Yo quiero jugar con Bella! —me abrazó quedando detrás de mi.

—Cariño, mañana tienes clases, y Bella tiene que irse a su casa.

—Pero… pero… está bien… pero con una condición. —Sonrió— Quiero que Bella me acompañe. ¡Porfis, porfis!

¡Si! Que Bella valla con Nessie, y yo me quedo conversando con Edward —dijo Alice volviéndose a Edward— Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar jovencito. —frunció el ceño

— Esta bien, solo si a Bella le parece bien —dijo Edward mientras me miraba con una calida sonrisa. Le sonreí también.

—Claro. —respondí feliz.

Nessie se despidió de Alice y Edward con un furtivo abrazo y un beso, y me tomo la mano. Me guió por las escaleras, sin apuros ya que sus piernas cortas, le impedían ir muy rápido. Llegamos al segundo piso, que no era para nada pequeño, se veían varias habitaciones, caminamos por el largo pasillo y Nessie entró por una puerta que tenía un cartel rosa brillante que decía "Girls Power" _su habitación._ La seguí y me di cuenta que no era su habitación… o no parecía que fuera la habitación de una niña de seis años… era la habitación de Edward, ya que había una cama de dos plazas con un ventanal gigante detrás, por las murallas habían estantes con muchos libros y discos, en las mesas habían muchas, muchas fotos de Nessie, de Edward, de Alice y a mi parecer de la familia de Edward.

—Aquí duermo, con mi Papi —dijo Nessie mientras se subía a la cama y empezaba a saltar. —A ninguno de los dos nos gusta dormir solitos.

Sonreí, imaginé que la pequeña podía tener su habitación, pero no me la imaginaba estando separada de su padre por una muralla, aunque estén dormidos.

Ayudé a Nessie a ponerse su pijama de ositos. La ayude a acostarla y me quede junto a ella mientras la arropaba.

¿Te gustaría que te leyera un cuento? —le pregunte suavemente. Negó con la cabeza.

¿Y que tal si te canto? —intenté con otra cosa. Volvió a Negar.

¿Qué te gustaría? —pregunté.

Dime como puedo hacer que mi papi me de un hermanito —dijo con la voz un poco adormilada.

_A esta niña no se le pasa nada._ No tenía porque sentirme incomoda… no era edad para explicarle… Tampoco empezaría con lo de las abejas y Blah blah… _Ella me preguntó como puede tener un hermanito, no como nacen los bebes._

—No es fácil cariño —susurré. —Se necesita trabajo y tiempo.

—Pero mi papi tiene tiempo y trabajo. —sonreí.

—También se necesitan dos personas… para ir a pedirle a la cigüeña un hermanito.

¿La cigüeña? —preguntó— ¿Dónde vive?

—No lo sé, eso solo lo sabe tu papi —respondí.

—Entonces mi papi puede ir con mi abuelito o abuelita a visitar a la cigüeña. — Sonreí.

—No, corazón, tu papi tiene que ir con una persona muy especial para el a buscarla, así como te fue a buscar a ti. —Nessie torció el gesto.

—Pero Bells, mi mami esta en el cielo, no puede acompañarlo.

Pequeña… no sentía lastima por ella. Pero si le tenía un odio enorme a la 'madre' de la criatura más hermosa del mundo, como podía abandonarla así… ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza?

Como no contesté enseguida, Nessie me sonrió y me dijo:

¿Te gustaría verla? Era linda, pero me tienes que guardar un secreto —No entendía nada ¿A que se refería? —No le dirás a mi papi lo que te mostraré.

Nessie, se destapo y se bajo de la cama. Busco algo por debajo de la cama y saco una caja grande que al parecer tenia juguetes.

¿Qué haces? Es muy tarde para jugar, corazón. —no me presto atención, mientras escarbaba entre los juguetes.

—Aquí esta. —dijo mientras sacaba una cajita mediana y la tendía hacia mi.

La tomé y la abrí, en ella había una foto doblada. Miré a Nessie que estaba sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa. Desdoble la foto y me encontré con la ancha sonrisa de Edward, se veía que tenia alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Junto a el había una joven, de cabello rubio y tez blanca. La cara de ambos era de felicidad pura mientras estaban abrazados. La miré por un minuto y Nessie me dijo.

—Esa foto me la dio tía Ali, no le digas a mi papi que la tengo, yo se que a el no le gusta hablar mucho de mi mami, pero es la única foto que tengo de ella. Se llamaba Tanya, y era bonita, pero tú eres mas bonita y tu voz es linda —sonrió.

Si pudiera llorar, lloraría pero tenia un nudo en la garganta, y Nessie no se veía para nada triste, así que no le arruinaría el momento.

— Era bonita pequeña, tu también eres bonita —le sonreí— pero ahora tienes que dormir, mañana tienes clases temprano.

La ayude a acostarse otra vez, y me quede con ella tarareando alguna canción. Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojitos y cuando pensé que ya estaba dormida murmuró:

— ¿Bella?

—Dime corazón —murmuré.

—Acompaña a mi papi a buscar a mi hermanito… para el eres especial. —y no dijo nada más.

Me quedé ahí, sin saber muy bien que pensar, me estaba encariñando mucho con Renesmee… la estaba empezando a querer. Estuve un momento más junto a ella, y me pare cuidadosamente para no despertarla y me dirigí a la puerta, al girarme hacia ella, me topé con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Pegué un respingo, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

¿Y Alice? —pregunté nerviosa y en vos baja.

—Se fue, al ver que tardabas, subí a buscarte. —murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y quedábamos ambos solos en el pasillo.

—Lo siento, se me pasó la hora. Me tomo tiempo hacerla dormir. —me disculpé.

—Sí, a veces pasa. —murmuró.

No me quitaba la vista de encima, estaba un poco incomoda con ese par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente. Traté de mirar al suelo pero era inevitable mirarlo a él, no sabía que podría estar pasando por su cabeza, tal vez era momento de irme, el tenía que trabajar mañana y levantarse temprano.

—Yo… creo que debo irme.

No alcance ni a caminar dos pasos, cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y mi espalda choco con el pecho de Edward, el abrazo me tomó por sorpresa, sus firmes brazos, me tenían aprisionada con una ternura indescriptible, al sentir su tibio aliento contra mi cabello fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Me derretí ante el, todo tipo de promesa que me he hecho, se relucieron a polvo. Sería imposible tratar de mantenerme al margen la relación "_profesora-apoderado_", lo peor que podría pasar, fuera que Edward se hiciera indispensable para mi vida. Pero… es imposible pensar cuando el calor de su cuerpo, se traspasa al mió. Había una sola cosa por hacer… _dejarme llevar._ De las consecuencias… ahí veré como lo manejara mi corazón.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, y cerré los ojos.


	8. Probando

**LEER LA NOTA DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Probando**

**EDWARD POV **

—Nessie hora de dormir — le anuncié.

¿Qué? ¡No, es tempano! ¡Yo quero jugar con Bella! —se alejó de mi, y se puso tras de Bella, que miraba con expresión divertida.

—Cariño, mañana tienes clases, y Bella tiene que irse a su casa.

—Pero… pero… está bien… pero con una condición. —Sonrió— Quero que Bella me acompañe. ¡Porfis, porfis!

¡Si! Que Bella valla con Nessie, y yo me quedo conversando con Edward —chilló mi hermana y luego me miró— Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar jovencito. —frunció el ceño

Esto no olía nada de bien, posiblemente me esperaba un interrogatorio.

—Esta bien, solo si a Bella le parece bien —la miré, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Prácticamente desfallecí con el gesto.

—Claro. —respondió con entusiasmo.

Mi hija vino corriendo hacia a mi, me dio un calido beso y las buenas noches, lo mismo hizo con Alice. Luego fue donde Bella, la tomó de la mano guiándola por la escalera, Bella con paciencia subía con Nessie. Era mucho más que hermosa.

—Edward, cierra la boca, hay moscas. —se rió. Volví a la realidad y la miré.

¿Qué paso? —pregunté confundido.

—Nada… —sonrió maliciosamente— Es solo que… ¡Eddy tiene novia! —_ojala que fuera así._

Mi hermana era dos años menor que yo, pero aun no maduraba.

—No digas tonterías

¿Tonterías? ¿Tontería es cenar con la profesora de tu hija en _tu_ casa, que en este preciso momento está haciendo dormir a tu hija y que yo piense que no es tu novia? Esta muy equivocado Sr. Cullen. —sonrió

—No es mi novia, Alice —suspiré.

—Lo sé, pero quieres que lo sea.

—Si, pero no es solo que sea mi novia, Ali… es más complicado que eso.

Suspiré y me dirigí al salón donde antes había estado conversando con Bella, me tiré en el sofá y puse un cojín en mi cara. Sentí los pasos de Alice junto a mí.

¿Por qué tendría que ser complicado? —susurró.

—_Porcuesi _—replique.

—Quítate la almohada de la cara que no te entiendo —gemí.

—No es solo que Bella sea mi novia, tengo una hija Alice, es distinto.

¿Porque tendría que ser distinto? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo ves? ¡Está claro! Ya sabes como ha pasado antes, las chicas apenas sabían que tenía una hija, salían corriendo despavoridas.

—No veo a Bella corriendo despavorida —sonrió.

—Ese es el problema… no lo hace. —suspiré.

—Eso no quiere decir que no le gustes. Edward el hecho que tengas una hija no es impedimento de estés con una chica. No entiendo porque lo vez así.

¡Claro que tiene que ver! Ali, ¿No te has dado cuenta la relación que tiene Bella, y mi hija? ¿No te das cuenta que se están encariñando demasiado? —repliqué.

_¿Cómo nadie podía entender la angustia que tenía?_

—Eso debería de alegrarte Edward, Nessie tiene que conocer más gente que le de cariño, y Bella es una buena chica, no le hará nada… —la interrumpí.

¿Ves? No me sigues, ¡Como no me va a encantar la forma como Bella trata a Nessie!

— ¡Entonces explícame de una vez por todas para entender, Edward!

Suspiré, me acerque a ella, y le dije más bajito.

—No quiero que sí empiezo una relación con Bella… y bueno no terminé bien, mi hija sea la que sufra. No creo que le gustaría perder a alguien más, yo tampoco quiero perderla… ¿Sabes? —Reí sin gracia— Estoy hablando de perderla y aún no es mía.

—Ella es una buena chica… y no te mira como si fueras solo su amigo. ¿Ella sabe lo que pasó? —preguntó.

—Si, se lo conté hoy. Ella también fue sincera conmigo. —respondí.

—Mhh... Bueno, ¿Por qué no pruebas algo? —levanto las cejas sugerentemente… _Oh, no otro plan de Alice no…_

— ¿Algo como que? —pregunté con miedo.

—No lo sé, como abrazarla… decirle algo lindo… para saber como reacciona. Digo, si ella de verdad no está interesada en ti, que se valla lo antes posible ¿No?

Sonó duro, pero mi hermana tenía razón.

—Si… creo que tienes razón.

¿Qué pasaría si intentara acercarme a ella un poco más de la cuenta? ¿Me rechazaría? ¿Me seguiría hablando? ¿Me ignoraría por completo? Esperaba que sí ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo, por lo menos quisiera ser mi amiga. Pero… ¿Si ella sentía lo mismo que yo? _Sueña, Cullen, Sueña._

—Bueno, creo que he de irme, lleva a cabo el Plan, Romeo. —se levantó y me guiño un ojo. —Nos vemos.

— ¡Ali! —replique antes que se fuera.

Se dio vuelta y me sonrió — ¿Si?

—Gracias, Eres la mejor —le sonreí.

—Lo sé, Adiós Edward —y se marcho.

—Engreída —murmuré.

Subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación me asomé con cuidado, y vi una de las cuantas imágenes más Bellas que me a tocado mirar donde esta Bella. Estaba casi acostada junto a Nessie, que dormía placidamente en la cama. Bella le hacia cariño con sus dedos de porcelana por el cabello. No existía nada más que amor en ella. No sé cuanto tiempo me quede contemplándolas pero Bella se levanto, y al parecer no había notado mi presencia, ya se pego un brinco y me miró.

— ¿Y Alice? —preguntó sonrojada y creo que un poco nerviosa.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era posible que estuviera nerviosa porque la vi acariciando a mi hija? Seguramente si alguien que no nos conociera, diría que Bella es la madre de… mi hija. Mi corazón empezó a Brincar desquiciado al pensar algo así.

—Se fue, al ver que tardabas, subí a buscarte. —murmuré mecánicamente, no me estaba percatando de su incomodidad, no sabia que pensar.

—Lo siento, se me pasó la hora. Me tomo tiempo hacerla dormir. —se disculpó.

¿Por qué ella creía que era incorrecto? ¿Existía ser más perfecto que ella? Lo dudaba, ella tenía todo lo bueno que podía tener un ser humano.

—Sí, a veces pasa. —murmuré otra vez mecánicamente.

Me fijé en su rostro, levemente sonrojado hacia ver la inocencia de ella, sus labios me pedían a gritos comprobar si de verdad eran así se carnosos y suaves, y sus ojos... Sus ojos hacían que me derritiera con ellos, no lograba encontrar una imperfección física de ella, por donde la miraba no encontraba nada que la hiciera imperfecta.

—Yo… creo que debo irme. —murmuró y caminó por el pasillo.

''_No lo sé, como abrazarla… decirle algo lindo… para saber como reacciona. Digo, si ella de verdad no está interesada en ti, que se valla lo antes posible ¿No?_''—dijo Alice en mi cabeza.

_Ahora o nunca Cullen._

Sin pensarlo, permití que mis brazos rodearan su cintura, y escondí mi cara entre la cavidad de su cuello. Respiré profundo, rogando a quien quiera que dirigiera las cosas, hiciera que Bella me diera una señal. Estaba completamente rígida, y su respiración estaba un poco más agitada. Estaba esperando que me dijera que la soltara… estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero… ella simplemente se relajo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

La tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración acompasada, el olor a fresas que su cabello desprendía… lo plano de su abdomen bajo mis brazos… me hacían volverme loco, me sentía afortunado por aunque sea un rose suyo, estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejos a la realidad.

—Gracias —murmuré, más que nada para mí.

¿Por qué? —susurró.

Por aparecerte en mí camino.

Supongo que… —se removió entre mis brazos, hasta que su cara quedo a centímetros de mí, y mis brazos seguían en su espalda. —de nada.

Estaba sonrojada, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Yo… _¿Esta era la señal? ¿Era un buen indicio para saber lo que ella pensaba de mi? _La duda me carcomía… y su aliento cerca de mi rostro evitaba que pensara correctamente. Sin darme cuenta, su frente estaba pegada a la mía y ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta… _una invitación muy tentadora._

—Bella —susurré.

— ¿Si? —dijo en un tono apenas audible.

— ¿Puedo probar tus labios? —murmuré y Bella suspiró de una manera exquisita.

De manera suave y delicada, sus labios rozaron los míos, lentamente, prolongando el momento. Una de mis manos, sin poder evitarlo, subió por su costado y se alojó en su cuello, con mi pulgar acariciándole la mejilla, mientras que nuestro beso se prolongaba y se profundizaba de a poco, sus manos subieron de mi pecho, hasta mi nuca donde, de una manera inesperada Bella tomo mis cabellos, jalándome más cerca de ella. Poco a poco nuestro beso se fue fundiendo en el fuego que comenzaba a encender. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, para notar que los de Bella seguían cerrados, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un profundo sonrojo, y mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos por un leve rose, ella abrió sus ojos. Su mirada profunda, taladro hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, y nos quedamos así. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero no podría pedir otra cosa mejor que estar así de cerca.

* * *

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"!


	9. Liberando Tenciones

**Ahora si, como ven subí tres capítulos ya que no sé hasta cuando tendré internet otra vez. Espero que sea pronto, gracias por los reviews! **

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Liberando Tenciones**

**BELLA POV**

— ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso, y vamos a tomar algo? —Preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

—Pensé que nunca llegaría el momento, en que dijeras eso. —me reí, llevaba más de cinco bolsas en mis brazos.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que comencé a trabajar, y todo iba a la perfección. La relación que se estaba formando con Alice, era genial. Pese a su adicción a las compras, era una chica que valía la pena conocer. Confiaba plenamente en ella, y ella en mi, aún que cada día me pregunte por Edward.

Dos largos y hermosos meses habían pasado desde nuestro primer y desgraciadamente último encuentro tan cercano. Edward tenía algo que me hacia divagar entre lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. El era perfecto, no solo físicamente, tenía la habilidad de escuchar, de decir las palabras precisas cuando uno más lo necesitaba. Lo mejor de todo, es que estábamos entablando una amistad increíble, pero diferente a cualquier otra.

Además mande al diablo tener la distancia 'Profesor-Apoderado', obviamente en la escuela tratábamos de evitarnos, no queríamos chismes con los demás apoderados.

¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Te entrarán moscas —oprimió los labios tratando de reprimir la risa.

—Simpática —le saque la lengua en un acto muy maduro.

Nos digerimos a Starbucks, y cada una pidió lo que más le gustaba, dejamos las bolsas a nuestros pies y suspiramos.

¿Te parece si vamos a tu departamento a probarnos todo? —pregunto Alice, y de inmediato me tense.

_No podía ir a mi departamento ahora, ni después… Mierda, adiós secreto._

—Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos al tuyo? Tu espejo es más grande —trate de parecer convincente pero… no lo logre.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo tu departamento, Bella? —preguntó con la ceja alzada.

—Nada —sonreí.

—Entonces será en tu Departamento —sonrió.

—Eh… —_que le digo, que le digo._

—Si no me dices ahora, Swan, llevaremos el triple de estas bolsas —la mire horrorizada.

No es que no confiara en ella, solo que simplemente quería solucionar sola este problema, y seguramente Alice querrá ayudarme y meter a todo mundo en mis problemas y así... Suspiré.

—Tengo problemas para terminar de pagar mi departamento, y tengo casi todas mis cosas en mis cajas para cambiarme a otro más barato… —me interrumpió.

¿Estas de broma? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunto y se hizo la ofendida— ¿Sabe Edward de esto?

—No, y no tiene porque saberlo. Alice, ya lo tengo solucionado, no te preocupes —suspiré por tercera vez.

¿Qué paso? —pregunto con las fracciones más suaves.

—Cuando vine a vivir aquí, tenía lo justo para comprarme un departamento pequeño… bueno bastante pequeño, y resulta que Jake no quería que viviera en esa 'Pocilga', entonces me presto dinero para comprarme uno más 'adecuado a mi'… y hasta hace poco no se me hace dinero suficiente para pagar todo a tiempo… y bueno Jake hace tiempo que quiere comprarse una moto, y no puede porque le falta el dinero que le debo… —_me sentía tan mal por el… me ha ayudado tanto y aun no le doy nada. _

—Tonta —sonrío.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte extrañada.

—Te daré la solución. Ve por un tiempo a vivir a la Casa de Edward, mientras dejas en arriendo tu departamento, con el dinero que ganes, terminas de pagar, y le pagas a Jacob... Fácil — _¿Estaba tonta?_

—Ay si… es todo tan fácil. Sobre todo porque es la casa de Edward, no quiero que me mantenga nadie.

—Bella no es mantenerte, es solo ayudarte un poco… Estoy más que Segura que Edward no lo pensaría dos veces.

—Alice… no. Espero que esto quede entre las dos ¿Entendiste?

—Cabezota —murmuro.

Yo sabia que Edward podía recibirme en su casa, aparte de ser enorme, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, éramos dos gotas de agua, pero… yo no solo lo estaba viendo como un Amigo, y eso no era bueno, empeoraba las cosas.

**EDWARD POV**

¡Es viernes! — Grito Jasper, y se tiro en el sillón de la sala.

—Si… ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que 'Y'? ¡Oh vamos Edward! Hace tiempo que no salimos todos, podríamos ir a beber… a bailar… a mirar Chicas…

— ¡Jasper, te escuche! —chilló la voz de mi hermana.

Venia entrando cargada de bolsas y con el rostro contraído en una mueca, evidentemente molesta por lo que dijo Jasper y atrás venia Bella… con la misma cantidad de bolsas, y el cabello un poco desordenado. Más hermosa no podía verse.

—Hola Edward —me sonrío cuando se fijó que la miraba.

Aun no podía entender como no se daba cuenta de las reacciones hormonales, inmaduras, que presentaba cada ves que la veía. Era un completo adolescente con ella, y a ella parecía no importarle.

—Hola Bella —sonreí e hice señas para que se sentara junto a mí.

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo, cerró la puerta con el pie, y corrió a sentarse junto a mí, se acurruco entre mis brazos y susurro.

—Me hizo recorrer el centro comercial tres veces, no doy más — apretó su agarre, y mis manos se fueron directamente a sus cabellos.

Lo increíble de todo, era que en este tiempo, nos habíamos acercado más de lo que creí posible. Ella era mi amiga, me contaba todo, yo confiaba en ella, como ella confiaba en mí. Hacíamos prácticamente casi todo juntos. Ella era fantástica.

Tranquila, ya paso —me reí y la bese entre sus cabellos.

¡Hey tórtolos! —gritaron Alice y Jasper— ¿Se suman hoy en la noche?

¿A dónde? —pregunto Bella— ¡No quiero caminar más!

Jasper quiere que vallamos a Bailar a algún lugar… Pero no lo sé. No se si Nessie querrá quedarse con mis padres. —le informé a Bella.

No te preocupes… le arrendamos películas, lo pasará bien. —dijo Alice.

Mire a Bella que se estaba mordiendo el labio… demasiado sensual para su salud física. _Dios…_

¿Te- te apetece ir? — Oh no… no con otro ataque adolescente.

Mmm... no estaría mal, hace mucho que no salgo. —sonrío.

Diez y media de la noche, había dejado a Nessie con sus Abuelos, viendo películas y me dirigí con Jasper al Bar donde quedaríamos con Alice y Bella que llegarían más tarde.

Jasper se dedico a buscar un lugar donde sentaríamos a beber, mientras lo que es yo, querría relajarme, así que me dirigí directo a la Barra.

En ella había una mujer, de mediana estatura, cabellos castaño largo y liso y mirada sexy. No estaba nada de mal, tampoco estaba nada de mal la manera en que agitaba los tragos.

—Hey guapo —saludo mientras se ponía a servir unos Shots— ¿Qué te sirvo?

—Dos Coronas, por ahora —le guiñé.

Aclaración, no estaba coqueteando, no me interesaba filtrar con nadie, solo quería… sentirme el adolescente que nunca fui.

—Ok… ¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto mientras se agachaba a sacar las dos Coronas en el Mini-Freezer y las abría.

—Si, pero llegará más tarde. —sonreí.

—Hm.… ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto.

—Edward —se mordió el labio— ¿Y usted Señorita? —se sonrojo.

¡No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, las mujeres aun se sonrojaran conmigo! ¡Lo estaba pasando tan jodidamente bien!

—Caroline —me guiño y yo le di un sorbo a mi cerveza. — Mi turno termina en diez minutos —dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra— ¿Por qué no nos divertimos mientras esperas?

Era atractiva, era sexy, tenia buenas curvas, cualquiera diría que si, incluso yo. Pero no era Bella, lamentablemente. Lo que sentía por ella era algo mucho más allá de lo físico.

—Lo siento Srta. Caroline, pero están esperando esta cerveza —me despedí. —Algún día nos veremos otra vez.

—Eso espero, Edward — suspiro y volvió a su trabajo.

Con cuidado camine entre la gente que estaba bailando y llegue donde estaba Jasper y… las chicas. Jasper estaba que no aguantaba la risa, y Alice y Bella me miraban con gesto de reproche. La mirada de Bella estaba entre confusión… y no supe que más.

¡Valla, llegaron temprano! Lo siento solo le traje una cerveza a Jasper, pero si quieren vuelvo y les traigo a Ustedes…

¡No! —Interrumpió Bella y lo mire atónito— Ósea… quiero decir, que tú ya fuiste… deja que valla otro —sonrío… raramente.

—Yo iré —dijo Jasper.

—Jazz, tráeme algo suave, por favor —Pidió Bella. —No se me apetece pasarme de Copas.

—Como quieras, Bella —Se giro, y me guiño un ojo maliciosamente.

**01.00 hrs**.

¡No puede ser! —río Bella en voz alta— ¡Vomitó mientras tenia Sexo con Ella! ¡Que asco! —volvió a reír.

Estábamos todos puramente ebrios, y al parecer la peor era Bella, que se tomaba los tragos suaves como Jugo de Frutilla.

No había parado de reír, y hace aproximadamente media hora se había quitado la chaqueta que traía, dejando una polera muy ajustada y de tiras al descubierto. Sus pechos… vaya… las chaquetas no le favorecen a la hora de mostrar busto.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_

Y por si fuera peor, cada vez hacia más calor, no podía evitar dejar de mirar las gotas de sudor que a veces se le notaban. ¿Podía hacer tanto calor en Forks? Bien, no en forks… sino en este puto bar.

¿No creen que es hora de bailar? —chillo Alice— ¡Vamos Jazzy! —Tironeo a Jasper hasta la pista de baile, donde se pusieron a bailar.

¿Bailamos, Bella? — pregunté.

—Vamos —se paro de inmediato y me tironeo a la pista.

Estaba sonando una canción bastante delicada y sensual, nunca había bailado con Bella, pero con todo el alcohol que llevábamos en la sangre eso no era problema. Puse mis manos en su cadera, mientras ella dejo su mano en mi nuca y nos comenzamos a mover. Ella movía las caderas incesantemente contra las mías, lo que me estaba llevando casi al borde. El tiempo ya no importaba, mucho menos la gente a nuestro alrededor, estaba en una especie de transe, moviendo las caderas, ojos cerrados y únicamente pendiente de cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el mio. Por su cuello corrían gotas de sudor, que me llamaban a gritos que las quitara con mi lengua, y mi camisa también estaba un poco empapada. _¿Acaso no había aire acondicionado? _No importaba, lo estaba disfrutando, y al parecer Bella también.

De pronto el ritmo de música cambio a uno mucho más sensual, e inesperadamente se dio vuelta quedando su poco generoso trasero, pegado a mis caderas. Así que no me aguante, una parte de mi crecía cada vez más y se volvía peor cada vez que Bella se restregaba contra mi. Sus movimientos no eran para nada castos, y cada vez lo hacia con más ímpetu. Su mano izquierda agarro con firmeza mi mano izquierda y la alojó en su cintura, su otra mano se alojo entre mis cabellos, mientras jalaba para que mi nariz quedara en su cuello.

Respiré, olía exquisito, no olía a fresas, ni a perfume, ni al aroma de su shampoo. Olía a Bella… La tome a más fuerte, y esta vez no me moví como lo estábamos haciendo, con ritmo. Fue una embestida, larga y torturota, inesperadamente ella gimió, y jalo un poco de mis cabellos. Comencé a besar su cuello, llevándome con ellos rastros de ella.

—Hace tiempo que no me sentía así —murmuró, creo que más para ella. Aunque igual la escuche.

Subí mi boca, alojándola en su oído.

¿Así como, Bella? —murmure con voz ronca, y volví a mover hacia delante mi cadera.

—Así, Edward… Deseada —suspiró, y se mordió los labios cuando presione con más fuerza mis caderas contra ella.

—Si fuera por mí… te haría sentir todos los días así… o incluso te podría hacer sentir mucho mejor que esto —otra embestida… esto me estaba matando, ella me estaba matando.

—Edward —gimió.

— ¿Si? —me separé y la mire. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, y sus labios estaban… No aguanté más. La bese… no fue un beso casto, apenas logre contacto con ella, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron creando un ritmo propio, constante, exquisito y caliente.

—Edward —murmuró entre besos— Vamos a tu casa.


	10. ¿Que Mierda hicimos?

**Es el capitulo más corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, ya lo tengo casi listo. Gracias por los reviews ! **

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Mierda… mi cabeza.

Había pasado del negro a una maldita luz, que hacia mi cabeza querer explotar. Gruñí y de inmediato unos calidos y suaves brazos apretaron su agarre en mi cintura, y oí un delicado suspiro. Me tensé.

_¿Qué mierda volviste a hacer, Cullen?_

Rogado que por favor, no haya cometido ninguna estupidez y que no sea la persona en la que estoy pensando, abrí los ojos. La luz que provenía de afuera, llegaba con todas sus fuerzas a mis ojos y hacia mi dolor de cabeza mucho más insoportable. Cuando por fin mis ojos lograron adaptarse a la luz, me di cuenta que unos cabellos marrones cubrían parte de mi pecho, y que el cuerpo que estaba desnudo junto a mi era el de… _Bella._

Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, la sabana que nos cubría llegaba un poco más arriba de nuestras caderas, y sus pechos estaban cubiertos entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo no me quedaba atrás, sabía que tenía puesto solo los boxers, pero… ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?

**FLASHBACK**

—Bella… déjame conducir —supliqué y traté de quitar su mano de mi muslo. Ella sabia lo que estaba provocando y simplemente se dignaba a reír. _Gracioso._

Su cabello estaba desordenado, su mano posada en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y la otra sostenía una cerveza. No sé como podía caber tanto alcohol en ella.

¡Edward CUIDADO! —frené de golpe por instinto, agradeciendo que estuviéramos con cinturón de seguridad y…. Bella rompía en carcajadas — ¡Mierda mi cerveza! —volvió a reír mientras miraba parte de la cerveza en sus pantalones.

¡¿Estas loca? Me vas a matar Bella. —murmuré, así como íbamos, no llegaríamos en una pieza a mi casa.

Seguí manejando y Bella dejo de provocarme, extrañamente se quedó más tranquila. Solo se puso a mirar por la ventana sin decir ninguna palabra.

No sé si era su camiseta empapada en sudor y cerveza o el olor intoxicante de ella en mi auto, lo que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Estaba vuelto loco, lo único que quería es tenerla en mis brazos y besarla hasta que la respiración se volviera tan errada como nuestros propios latidos.

Una vez que llegamos me di cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida. _¿Dormida? ¿Después de todo lo que me provoco? _

Acaso no saben que quedarse con las ganas ¡DUELE!. Tenía un serio problema entre piernas, y ella se queda dormida… _Já, bonita esa Swan._

Con todo el valor y la moralidad que me quedaba, la saque del auto al estilo novia, dejándome una muy bonita vista de sus pechos, y su cuello desnudo.

_¡Tranquilízate Cullen! ¡No es de caballeros aprovecharse de una mujer ebria y dormida! _

Como pude cerré la puerta del auto y caminé hacia la entrada. Bella balbuceaba un montón de cosas sin sentido, fruncía el ceño y a veces sonreía. No es que sea la primera vez en que la veía dormir, pero esta definitivamente esta era mi favorita.

Con cuidado subí las escaleras con ella en mis brazos, y llegué a mi habitación. Delicadamente la deje sobre la cama y _Mierda_… era una imagen Gloriosa. Sus cabellos revueltos y ella en una pose demasiado despreocupada. Cuantas veces me la imaginé ahí en MI cama… pero quizá con un poco menos de ropa… _¡Ayúdenme por favor!_

Tan pronto como su espalda toco el colchón, suspiró, se acomodo y de inmediato comenzó a quejarse. Me puse de cuclillas junto a la cama.:

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurré.

—Estoy mojada —gruñó y sonó tan jodidamente sexual. —Mi polera huele a cerveza. Necesito deshacerme de esto.

Definitivamente estaba en el Limbo, entre el infierno y el paraíso. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡MIERDA QUE HAGO!_

—Eh… yo… —traté de decir.

—Joder, Edward ¡Estoy húmeda! Sácame esto que yo no puedo. —se volvió a quejar.

_Frío, Cullen, Tienes que estas FRIO. _

Tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, me dirigí a mi armario y busque la polera más grande que tenia y la más suelta, mientras la buscaba me encontré con mi camisa favorita y de inmediato se me vino a la mente la imagen de Bella, parada en el marco de la puerta, únicamente usando mi camisa y nada más… _Arderé en el maldito infierno, pero seré feliz antes. _Seguí buscando la polera hasta que la encontré, tragando en seco me di vuelta hacia donde Bella, para encontrármela profundamente dormida, _otra vez_. Suspiré. Ahora viene lo difícil. ¿Pero… porque difícil? Mis padres me enseñaron y también la vida me enseño que hay que respetar a la mujer, cualquiera sea la circunstancia, y sobre todo de una mujer que estaba en estado de ebriedad. ¿Qué era lo difícil? Que estaba ebrio y la poca cordura que me quedaba, era para cuestionarme estupideces.

Con sumo cuidado y tratando de tener la mente lo más frío que podía tome los extremos de su polera que estaba adherida a su piel, la subí y como pude la saque. Trate de hacerlo todo con los ojos cerrados pero… ¡ARG! ¡Es todo tan tentativo!

Lo más rápido que pude, y delicado coloque su nueva polera en su lugar.

_Respétala, Edward. Mañana te matará… pero disfruta mientras puedas_ —me decía mi conciencia.

Con más paciencia me dirigí hacia los botones de su pantalón, y lo desabroché. Puse mis manos a sus costados, afirmando la tela y comencé a bajarla. La polera ya cubría parte de sus caderas y sus muslos, pero a medida que iba bajando, se me hacia más y mas difícil respirar con normalidad. Cuando por fin sus suaves y tersas piernas quedaron descubiertas, no pude más. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al baño, abrí la llave y mojé lo que más pude mi cara con agua fría.

_No saldré hasta que este a una temperatura razonable._

Estuve más o menos unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin me cale_, _pero de pronto escuche mi nombre. Estaba alucinando. NO VOLVERÍA A TOMAR NUNCA.

Salí del baño y me encontré con la figura de Bella acurrucada y murmurando mi nombre. Me acerque sigilosamente para escuchar de nuevo.

—Edward…

Con cuidado me senté junto a ella, y me puse a acariciar sus cabellos, la calentura había pasado… creo que el alcohol también.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunté suavemente.

—Acuéstate conmigo… —susurro.

Si me hubiera preguntado hace quince minutos… estaría frito. Pero al verla tan tranquila, tan inocente, tan… Bella, no me quedaba otra. Pensaba dormir en la pieza de invitados, pero no perdería una oportunidad como esta.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —murmure.

Me dirigí otra vez al baño, a cambiarme de ropa a una más ligera. Me despoje de la indumentaria, y me puse unos pantalones de dormir. Hacia demasiado calor como para dormir con algo encima.

Volví a la habitación y con cuidado acomode a Bella debajo de las sabanas, mientras me acostaba junto a ella. De inmediato se acurruco en mi pecho y entrelazo sus piernas con las mías. Ya no había infierno. Era el paraíso, lo más maravilloso de la vida. Estar con ella, en una situación tan íntima y a la vez delicada… Suspiré.

No estuvimos ni dos minutos así cuando, ella se empezó a mover incomoda, y a mover sus piernas.

—Edward… quítate los pantalones… me pican —balbuceo molesta.

_¿Es que acaso no podía ni siquiera dormir por dos minutos seguidos sin decir algo? _

—Eh… no lo creo, Bella. —tartamudee, me había tomado de improviso.

—Vamos Edward… —se quejó— o sino no podremos dormir así de… —suspiró— así de bien…

_Que hago… que hag_

* * *

_o… que hago…_

¡Arg! Y esta estúpida polera, ¡Me da calor! —gruño.

Con determinación, se sentó en la cama y con torpeza comenzó a sacarse la polera que tanto me había costado poner…

— ¿Qué estas hacien….? —no logré terminar la frase, y Bella ya se había despojado de mi polera, y ahora se estaba desabrochando su sujetador. Tragué pesado. No podía creer que volvería a arder en el infierno. Con rapidez y sin que yo pudiera ver algo, volvió acostarse junto a mí y ella misma con sus pies empezó a bajar mis pantalones, dejándome solo en boxers. No sabia que hacer ni decir y en menos de dos segundos, Bella ya estaba acurrucada junto a mi, sus piernas entrelazadas y con la respiración acompasada. Volvía a dormir… Maldición.

Y así, aquí en la cama, evidentemente entusiasmado —otra vez— con la mujer más sexy y hermosa del mundo… dormida, cerré los ojos.

**FIN FASHBACK**

¡MIERDA DE LA QUE ME SALVE!

No hice nada imprudente… creo. Pero… ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Se acordaría de todo?

—Mh… mi almohada huele como Edw…. — abrió sus ojos, y su vista se posó en mi.

Me miro extrañada, y derepente abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA CULLEN! —Se sentó de golpe, dejando en un muy mal momento, sus pechos al descubierto.

* * *

**Yo hubiera dejado que hiciera lo que quiera y Ustedes? :)**


	11. Nunca más

**Nuevo capítulo ! Nunca antes subido ! Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA CULLEN! —Se sentó de golpe, dejando en un muy mal momento, sus pechos al descubierto.

De inmediato, al percatarse de que mi mirada bajo por una fracción segundo, fijo su vista hacia abajo, su cara se volvió completamente roja y se cubrió con la sabana. Pero del rojo paso al blanco, su mirada pasó de vergüenza a sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos y me miro de pies a cabeza, luego miro la habitación, con un evidente pánico.

No era quizá la reacción que esperaba, esperaba que se acordara de las cosas que pasaron en la noche anterior. Si Bella no se acordara de absolutamente nada y dada la situación de que estamos en la misma cama, semi-desnudos, y en mi habitación… ella pensaría que nos _acostamos._ Yo probablemente pensaría lo mismo en su lugar. Pero la voz no me salía, quería decirle de inmediato que no había pasado absolutamente nada, que solo era un malentendido… ¿Me creería si le explicara que ella me pidió que desnudara porque su ropa estaba sucia? ¿Me creería si le dijera que ella fue la que me saco los pantalones, porque le incomodaba?

_Mierda. Pensará que soy un sicópata violador._

¡Pensará que me aproveche de ella! ¡Que la tome, porque estaba tan jodidamente ebria, que no se acuerda de nada!

_Lo peor_. Es que_ sí_ había pasado algo. No pasó a mayores, pero _sí_ paso algo y de cierto modo me dolería un poco que ella no recordase esto.

— Bella… nosotros… —me interrumpió.

— ¡Que hice! ¡Que hice, que hice! —se quejó, tomo la almohada que estaba a su lado, y se tapo la cara con ella.

—Bella…

— ¿Nos acostamos? —preguntó de un sopetón.

¡No lo recordaba! Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi columna.

—No, aunque técnicamente si. —respondí firmemente y con una sonrisa. Era la verdad.

Se sentó, quitando su cara de la almohada, y me miro con gesto de confusión, y un poco de alivio.

—Entonces por que…

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —pregunté seriamente. Incluso sonó un poco molesto, aunque de verdad estaba comenzando a estarlo.

—Recuerdo que estábamos bailando y… ¡Oh Edward! — se… ¿_Lamento_? — ¡Lo lamento tanto! Nunca debió haber pasado, debería haberme comportado ¡De verdad que no sé que sucedió! —estaba a punto de llorar… pero ¿Por qué?

_¿Qué estaba hablando?_

— ¡Bella de que estas hablando! —pregunté sorprendido y afligido por su rostro que estaba apunto de llorar.

— ¡De que anoche me comporté como una completa zorra adolescente contigo! ¡No sé que me pasó! Estaba ebria… sé que no es excusa, pero de verdad lo lamento tanto… entiendo que pienses que soy un mal ejemplo pero… —estaba llorando.

Bella no estaba enojada… estaba arrepentida… ¿Por qué se comportó de manera tan… liberal —_y excitante_— conmigo?

—Bella… —murmuré.

—Trata de olvidarlo por favor…

—Bella me gustó. —solté.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Me gusto Bella… —tenía ganas de acércame más a ella, y susurrarle lo mucho que me gusto estar con ella anoche… pero no quería empeorar las cosas… —Disfrute la manera en que estuvimos anoche… —su cara paso de sorpresa a vergüenza, y de inmediato el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, preciosa —Pero…

Al pronunciar lo ultimo, el rostro de Bella de inmediato se descompuso, en una expresión seria y dolida, su rostro estaba rígido y asentía ausente… ¡Estaba frustrado! No lograba entender sus expresiones, sus gestos, ¡Aun no lograba entender que significaba cada expresión de su cara!

Sin ni siquiera terminar lo que iba a decir, jaló la sabana de la cama, y prácticamente corrió al baño y se encerró.

**BELLAPOV**

_Estúpida… reprimida sexual. Te pones un poco ebria y pones una imagen de lo desesperada que estas de estar con alguien… y no solo alguien… ¡Que era lo peor! Era Edward… Edward… no podía ser otra persona. _

—Bella me gustó. —escuché entre tanta confusión.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté atónita.

—Me gusto Bella… — su rostro reflejaba frustración—Disfrute la manera en que estuvimos anoche…

_¡Le gusto! ¡Lo disfruto! ¡No me odia! _

—Pero… — no me quería ver más.

Obviamente le había gustado, que hombre en su sano juicio no le gustaría que una chica se restregara y lo provocara como lo hice anoche. PERO, esa maldita palabra. Pero… no quería verme más. Lo había disfrutado, pero no lo suficiente para seguir en contacto.

Sin pensarlo y antes de que terminara de hablar, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me levante de la cama y como pude llegue al baño y me encerré.

Trate de no llorar, porque era mi culpa, tenia que asumirlo. Yo jodí la hermosa amistad que habíamos construido en tan poco tiempo.

Pudieron haber pasado horas desde que me encerré, pero ya que más daba, aproveche de darme una ducha y estar lo más presentable, con toda esta mierda ni siquiera me había percatado que el dolor de cabeza seguía latente. Una vez que termine de hacer todo, puse mi mente en blanco, y abrí la puerta.

Esperaba ver a Edward para que me dijera 'Ahora te puedes ir' o tal vez un 'Hasta nunca'.

Pero no estaba. Y eso me rompió más el corazón que si el me hubiese echado.

Encima de la cama, había ropa de mujer, que por supuesto no era mía y en la mesita de noche había un baso de agua con dos pastillas junto con una nota.

Me quede quieta tratando de escuchar si el quizás estaba en la cocina o en algún lugar de la casa, pero nada.

Con cuidado tome la pequeña nota y la leí.

_Salí a respirar un poco. Te dejé ropa limpia, es de Alice. Supuse que no querías irte con la ropa sucia de ayer, así que la deje lavando. También te deje dos aspirinas, porque probablemente te doliera la cabeza tanto como a mí. _

_Lo siento, Edward. _

Quería llorar, ni siquiera me quería ver para decirme eso. Quería que simplemente me largara y no verme más.

Tragándome las lágrimas, me puse la ropa que me dejó, ya que no tenia caso buscar la mía y me tome las dos pastillas, pues… tenía razón.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, ni siquiera miré para atrás. Solo quería irme lo más lejos posible.

**Edward POV**

La vi salir, con el rostro sin expresión, sin darme una señal. No supe de ella hasta el lunes, cuando deje a Nessie en el colegio, ella simplemente me miró y se preocupo de otras cosas, sin prestarme atención.

Y así fue cada día, cada tarde que la iba a buscar y cada mañana que la iba a dejar.

Ella me odiaba. Yo me odiaba. Y a ella la quería como nunca pensé hacerlo.

* * *

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un review y decirme que les parece :)**


	12. Inesperado

**Hola, me demoré pero lo subí. Disfrútenlo !**

* * *

**Capitulo**** XII: Inesperado**

**BELLA POV**

Una semana me quedaba para buscar pronto otro departamento y hasta ahora no había nada. El departamento tenía que devolverlo este sábado y mañana sería lunes. Estaba prácticamente desesperada buscando un lugar a donde ir, pero la última opción que me quedaba era volver con Charlie.

Para Alice aún era opción quedarme con Edward, pese a que sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos hace dos semanas.

Dos semanas en que prácticamente no nos hemos ni mirado, Alice dice que somos unos exagerados, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer como que nada pasó? Aún me impresiona que Edward no haya cambiado a Nessie de escuela, tiene la peor impresión de mí y aún quiere que su hija se eduque conmigo. Supongo que es lo que más me extraña de todo, si yo fuera Edward no dejaría que mi hija estuviera con 'esa clase de profesora'.

Sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en Edward, ¿Cómo fui tan tonta, y arruiné de tal manera la amistad que teníamos? Si no fuese por Jake y Alice, me sentiría completamente sola en este pequeño pueblo.

Extrañaba mucho a Edward, lo único que quería era conversar con él, volver a contarle como estuvo mi día, como lo hacía siempre, que el me contara el suyo y que todo marchara de maravilla. Incluso, he estado a punto de ir a su casa y decirle lo mucho que lo siento, tratar de cambiar la imagen que tiene de mi, volver a tener lo de antes. Pero… lo poco y nada que me queda de dignidad me lo impide.

El sonido de la puerta, alejó mis pensamientos. De inmediato me dirigí hacía la entrada para ver que era Alice.

—Alice, que sorpresa —saludé— Adelante.

—Hola Bella, traje la cena —sonrió mostrando una bolsa y me invadió el olor a comida china.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y cenamos, Alice estaba algo callada lo cual me parecía bastante extraño, no estaba contándome de los nuevos zapatos que traía o de ella y Jasper.

—Alice… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? — pregunté preocupada.

—Pues… podría ser —respondió un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Pelearon tú y Jasper? — volví a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso!, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es sobre ti y… Edward— Me miró con precaución.

—Alice, no hay nada de que hablar, ya lo sabes. —Dije un tanto molesta, era como seguir rasgando la herida una y otra vez.

—Yo creo que hay mucho que hablar. Ustedes dos no pueden seguir así —Lloriqueo haciendo pucheros, me reí sin ganas.

— ¿Así como? Si ya no hay nada. Con suerte me mira cuando va a buscar a Nessie a la escuela, incluso, ha ido más Esme que el a buscar a Nessie—Suspiré.

— ¡Vamos Bella!, habla con él, yo sé que el estaría encantado de conversar sobre lo que pasó y comenzar de nuevo.

—Alice, basta. No hablaré con él, aún me queda un poco de dignidad.

Alice suspiro y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad que no hay nada que pueda hacer para unirlos? — preguntó.

—Nada, Alice. Ya olvídalo. Además, sin ofenderte, no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y el mi hermano. ¡Claro que tengo que hacer algo!

Miré a Alice con reproche y sin decir nada, esperando que dejara de hablar y que olvidase el tema.

—Está bien, está bien. Olvidaré el tema. —Suspiró. — Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Tendrás que acompañarme al centro comercial mañana, necesito relajarme. —Sonrió con Malicia.

Por un momento pensé que sería mejor hablar con Edward, que ir al centro comercial con Alice, pero Edward no era una opción.

— Esta bien, como digas. Solo no me hagas caminar demasiado y no sigas con el mismo tema. —Casi suplique.

— Trataré, trataré, pero en cualquier caso, podrías usar zapatillas mañana, aún que no combinen tanto como los zapatos que te regalé —torció el gesto.

—Oh, que considerada eres, Alice. Gracias —dije con ironía.

Seguimos conversando cosas triviales mientras cenábamos, hasta que se hizo tarde y Alice se tuvo que ir. Quedamos en que nos juntaríamos en la entrada del centro comercial luego del trabajo.

Al día siguiente, la mañana pasó como de costumbre, al terminar las clases, fue Esme quien fue a buscar a Reneesme, lo cual no me sorprendió para nada. Luego de ir a dejar a Seth con Jacob, me dirigí a mi departamento y otra vez me angustió que aún no encontraba donde cambiarme.

Se me habían quitado todas las ganas de salir, pero creo que me haría bien distraerme un poco, olvidarme por un momento de mi departamento, y de Edward también. Así que me puse unos jeans ajustados, junto con una blusa blanca algo suelta y mis zapatillas, no me veía tan mal, pero supongo que Alice lo exageraría todo. Peiné mi cabello y me maquillé solo un poco, nada que se notara. Tomé mis llaves, mi abrigo y me dirigí hacía mi monovolumen. Mientras iba camino hacía el centro comercial, sonó mi teléfono celular, era Alice.

_Que raro, no estoy atrasada, incluso voy más temprano que a la hora que quedamos. _

—Ya voy en camino, Alice, dentro de poco estaré allá.

—Oh Bella, lo siento. Me atrasé y creo que llegaré en unos treinta minutos, ¿Podrías esperarme en la cafetería que está en la entrada? Por favor, lo siento.

—Está bien, Alice. No tardes —Colgó.

_Bueno, al menos tengo tiempo para mí._

Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la cafetería, había pedido un café mientras leía una novela sobre vampiros, creo que llevaba veinte minutos esperando, cuando sentí que se hundió el sofá a mi lado.

—Pensé que tardarías más. —Dije sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Y yo no pensé encontrarme contigo aquí —Respondió una voz suave, ronca y muy familiar. De inmediato me tensé y miré rogando por favor que Alice tuviera un problema en la garganta, pero no. Tenía junto a mí, a quien deseaba tener cerca todos los días.

Miré de donde venía el sonido de su voz y me encontré con sus profundos ojos verdes, que me miraban con intensidad pero a la vez parecía relajado. Como siempre traía el cabello desordenado, una sudadera negra y unos jeans desgastados, no podía estar más perfecto que la última vez que lo vi. El no respetaba, el no respetaba a la gente, podía tener a todo el publico femenino derritiéndose por el.

Creo que quede mirándolo más tiempo del necesario, cuando su rostro se torno dudoso, de inmediato me sonrojé y desvié la mirada lo más lejos de su cuerpo.

—Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con vergüenza y confusa.

—Creo que lo mismo que tú, esperando a Alice. Pero al parecer creo que no vendrá. —sonrío.

— ¿Qué? Pero… — No podría creer que Alice haya hecho esto, no podía haberme hecho esto. Tendremos una conversación bien sería a penas resuelva esto.

—Creo que no estás muy contenta de verme, lo entiendo. —Dijo con una rara expresión en el rostro y levantándose del sofá.

— No, espera. —Lo jalé de la mano para que volviera a sentarse y de inmediato mi corazón se acelero debido al tacto. —No es que no esté contenta, simplemente me tomó por sorpresa.

—Bueno… no eres la única. —Sonrió.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, yo en realidad no tenía nada que hablar con él. Después de todo el tiempo en que no lo vi, que me pareció eterno, nunca me puse a pensar que le diría a Edward el día en que me encontrara con él. ¿Le preguntaría como está? ¿Qué ha hecho en estas dos semanas? ¿Me odia? ¿Me extraña? ¿Olvidó lo sucedido? ¿Quiere dejar las cosas como están?

— ¿Qué planes tenías con mi hermana? —Preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Recorrer todas las tiendas mínimo dos veces, supongo —reí por mi respuesta.

—Si quieres podemos hacer eso, para no cambiar tus planes —Ofreció con duda y una leve sonrisa

—No gracias. — Respondí de inmediato, agradecida que ya no tendría que cargar miles de bolsas —Que poco me conoces.

—Oh déjame decirte que lo sabía, solo quería ver el pánico en tu rostro. —sonrió.

—Que gracioso, Edward. —le sonreí de vuelta.

Si pensaba que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba con él, lo extrañaba aún más cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

—Te echo de menos, Bella —soltó de repente y posó intensamente sus ojos en mí. —Pese a que este encuentro fue inesperado, pensaba llamarte uno de estos días para que nos juntáramos a conversar, necesitaba verte.

Estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, decir, no me había preparado para un encuentro así, y ahora no tenía idea que palabras soltar.

—Edward…

— No, por favor, déjame terminar. Creo que lo que pasó, quizá no tenía que haber pasado, o quizá si, pero no era el momento adecuado, o quizá si tuvo que haber pasado ¿Quién demonios dice que es lo que esta correcto y que no? Yo lo disfruté y mi visión de ti no cambió en lo absoluto, seguí y sigo mirándote como eres, hermosa, un poco tímida, un poco torpe, calida con los niños, la mejor profesora. —Sonrió y casi fallecí. —No quiero presionarte, quizá para ti estamos mejor así, pero creo que te convertiste en una parte fundamental para mi y para Nessie también, algo que ninguno de los dejaríamos ir así como así.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

—Pero si tú no querías que nos siguiéramos viendo… —dije casi indignada.

— ¡Nunca he dicho eso Bella! Ni siquiera lo he insinuado. Yo lo único que quería era saber que iba a pasar con nosotros, antes de hacer como si nada pasó. Pero tú decidiste no decir nada e irte, ni siquiera me esperaste, estaba confundido, no sabía que cruzaba por tu mente, así que deje que el tiempo pasara, pero me fue muy difícil hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Personas como tú no se encuentran en cualquier lado. —

Mientras hablaba, su mirada se hacía cada vez más intensa y estaba cada vez más cera de mí, podía sentir su aroma, su respiración en mi cara y estaba volviéndome loca, no podía procesar todo lo que él me acababa de decir. ¿Qué clase de respuesta podría darle en estos momentos? Me sentía feliz, me sentía exaltada pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no respondía gracias a sus encantos. Sentía que nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose, instintivamente cerré los ojos y sentí sus calidas manos en mi rostro, y ahí fue cuando me besó. Sus calidos labios fueron aprisionados por los míos y su respiración paso a ser parte mía…

—Oh, no pensé encontrármelos aquí —chilló una inoportuna voz.

Sí antes la odiaba por no venir, ahora la odio por volver.

* * *

**Que opinan? Gracias a todos los que me han hecho críticas constructivas, aún que hay gente que me crítica cosas que no están a mi alcance, sino de los personajes. Gracias a Romi por ayudarme a terminar el capitulo. Espero sus reviews :)**


End file.
